


Detroit: Become Human|| Oneshot Collections

by Choozo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dark, Desperation, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humor, Obsession, Romance, Stalking, Thriller, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the characters you love most.LoveObsessionHorrorThrillerPick any.REQUEST ARE: OPEN





	1. Last Mission|| Connor x Reader

It was morbid, seeing her two friends. Fight. Fight over what they felt was right.

The cool crisp air pierced through Y/n’s skin. She saw Connor and Hank roll around, throwing punches and kicks.

Their grunts was heard.

Before Y/n knew, Connor had Hank by the collar of his shirt, the detective was leaning halfway off the edge of the building. Connor, keeping a stotic expression on his face.

“Moment of truth, Connor.” Hank called out. The android only stared at Hank, before letting him go.

Connor watched as Hank’s figure fell from the ledge, a distant, disturbing thud emitted from below.

Y/n, still not being seen. Backed up quickly. She felt the tears brim her eyes, her heart felt like someone wad tearing it out, and stepping on it, over and over again.

Why?

How?

Why would Connor do something like that, as much time the three spent together, figuring out cases, staying up late to go to a park at 2 in the morning and damn near freezing their asses off.

All the memories they shared in a short span of time they knew each other. And Connor still didn’t see threw anything that really mattered.

Connor checked the weapon before grunting, he threw it to the cold pavement of the building before turning around.

Y/n saw him turn around, his brown eyes landed on Y/n. She could only stand still and looked at the man…or…machine, she once called. A friend.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. His eyes scanned Y/n.

Stress level  
120℅  
Connor took a steo forward towards, Y/n.

“Y/n…” He started. Connor was, close to Y/n. The two were inseparable, almost impossible to get them apart. If Hank wasn’t anywhere around the two when they weren’t doing anything, revoling around the investigation, Connor would follow Y/n around like a lost puppy.

“….you killed him…” she whispered. Y/n’s voice was shaky. She couldn’t even look at him without being disgusted. Connor’s opened his mouth to say something, his hands moved around slightly, as if he were expressing something.

“….I’m just trying to complete my mission.” He said. His voice held no emotions what-so-ever.

Y/n knew he was a deviant, Connor knew it himself. But was too afraid to speak up about it.

Connor took a step towards Y/n.

“Don’t come anywhere near me!” She shouted, her voice cracked in pain. Connor stopped walking and looked at her. She never rose his voice at him. But he wasn’t shocked.

“Officer L/n, your stress level is at a t-”

“Shut up.” She said in a hard stern voice. Connor quickly shut his mouth. He saw the tears running around her face. He…wanted to frown to express…sorrow. He went to say something. But when he looked up.

She was gone.

-

Hours had passed ever since the disturbing meeting with Connor. The androids were still protesting for their rights. For freedom. But they won’t back down, they made it too far to get this much recognition.

Y/n was, still in shock seeing Hank die, right infront of her. Her adrenaline was still pumping, fingertips cold and hands clammy from the stress.

Her body felt cold, yet warm. Detroit was way to dangerous at the moment. People dying each and ever passing second. It was a nightmare.

Y/n was sitting on the couch, hand gripping onto the phone, her mothers phone number was displayed. She was pondering over calling her snd saying she was leaving Detroit immediately and coming back to her hometown before things really got bad.

But, before she could press her fingers to the phone. 3 short yet firm knocks emitted from the door.

Y/n flinched harshly. She breathed heavily and stood up. She saw the handgun that she took from Hank, laying on the wooden coffee table. She quickly picked it up, but didn’t say anything.

“Y/n!” Yelled out a familiar voice.

It was Connor.

Y/n felt her heart speed up in fear. The faint feeling of fatigue was rushed away by more adrenaline as she stared at the door.

Y/n licked her lips, her throat was trying and everything felt cold. She was so afraid of the man that was behind that door, calling her name. She rubbed her eyebrow with her wrist and placed the gun in her back pocket.

“I know you’re in there, Y/n, please. Open the door!” He shouted. Y/n remained still, and said nothing. After a couple of tries of Connor trying to get Y/n to open the door and to no avail, he went quiet.

Y/n let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Connor most likely gave up. And walked off.

That was till the shrieking noise of glass clattering against the marble floor and loud thud with a grunt hitting the floor, made Y/n yelp in shock and yet fear.

Connor quickly got off the floor. His back was turned towards Y/n. He didn’t hear her scream. His body shifted, letting Y/n know that he was adjusting his tie to it’s rightful place.

The android turned around and spotted Y/n.

She quickly whipped out the pistol and aimed it towards Connor. Connor flinched rose his arms in a defensive manner.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Y/n…I just want to talk.” He said. His tone was smooth, letting her know she could trust him.

“Why do you expect me to sit down and talk to you?! Just like you said, Connor. You’re a machine, and only care about finishing your stupid mission!” she shouted. She didn’t have her finger on the trigger. She didn’t want to kill him. She wanted him to leave.

Connor’s LED turned yellow. He gave her a look, his eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips.

“I know you’re upset. And I am sorry for having to see that, Y/n. But you were right. I am a deviant. I felt just as much pain and anger for what I did to Lieutenant. I felt sorrow. Sadness. Anger.” He stopped talking before he started walking towards her.

“I felt everything…and I regret letting my…my mission be the problem of all this.” Connor stood infront of Y/n. The barrel pressing against his forehead.

“I…am afraid..to die…cyberlife specifically programmed me to be non-deviant..to be lost so they could manipulate me.” He whispered. His eyes wouldn’t move away from Y/n’s e/c eyes.

“That was until I met you…you taught me..that…everything isn’t about…working…and stressing over.” Y/n felt her hand shake. She placed a finger on the trigger.

“Don’t fucking fool around with me, Connor.” She whispered in a strained voice.

Connor only shook his head.

“I abandoned my mission to get you…” This made her heart stop. He was so close to succeeding. Why couldn’t he just finish the job.

“I couldn’t risk not having you by my side,” Y/n heart almost stopped. She lowered the gun and stared at him. His LED switched to the sky blue once she put the weapon in her backpocket.

“Really?” She whispered. He nodded.

“Yes.” He whispered back.

“I know what I did was wrong…I was just being a machine..a stubborn machine…I realized that…I was no machine..but a man breaking from his shell seeing he killed someone, just for a mission that is killing his own people and seeing the person he admires run away from him.” Y/n stared at him. Listening to each and every word he says.

“I’m not completing the mission. I know Markus will lead his people. But all I need is you, and I know. I know Y/n. You are upset.” He took her hands in his cold palms.

“But I promise you, this is me…I’m no machine…I’m Connor….” Y/n believed him. She teared up softly and looked at him.

“…”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I kill Hank..I’m sorry, I lost your trust. But, Y/n….cyberlife will be looking for me because I didn’t finish my mission…we can run away together. Away from this dangerous city and me an you can be together, over the border.”

“…what about..Markus..and your people.”

“They’ll be fine withouht me. I’m not concerned about him.” He stated.

“I want to you to be away from all of this. I want you to see me as the person you once saw me as.” Connor slowly let go of Y/n’s clammy hans.

“Or you can stay here. And kill me if you want…I don’t want to leave this city withought you. If I did and I stayed here, cyberlife would soon find me and track me down. And I would rather you kill me then them handing me in for disobeying orders.” Y/n was shocked. Connor was actually deviant. Spilling his sorrows and sins to her.

“We can be free together…you and me, no sins in the world could touch you. Not if I’m by yourside..”

He gave her a pleading look

“Okay..” She whispers.

Connor’s LED blinked. He have her a small smile. It was her first time seeing him…smile at her.

-

Connor had packed a small bookbag of clothes and other things Y/n needs. Y/n was slipping on a jacket and zipped it up. Connor glanced at her before looking at himself in the mirror. The LED held a blue color. Connor stared at it.

He had a hatred of deviants. But now…he was one. And he didn’t care. Of what any human said or what cyberlife said. His perspective changed.

He saw the pair of sissors on the sink. He retrieved them and looked at the LED. He slipped the blade on the underside of the LED, before slipping it off. The LED slipped out and Connor was fumbling around to catch it.

Once the LED was in hand. He placed it on the sink rim and looked at himself in the mirror. He finally…looked human…and felt…human.

Connor fixed his tie and adjusted his shoulders before walking out the bathroom and into the living room to Y/n.

Y/n saw Connor and stared at him. She saw his LED was nowhere to be seen. He sat next to her. His eyes glued to her as he handed her the bag.

“…I packed everything for you.” He said.

“…we’re really running away?” She asked softly. Connor nods.

“Yes. We can no longer stay here, it is unstable. And like I said…cyberlife will soon notice I am not present in any of the occurring problems in Detroit.” She nodded slowly.

Connor felt himself leaning closer to Y/n.

“Me and you…can be together. And we can have our own life…with no problems, I promise you..” His breath hit her lips. One hand placed itself on the couch by her hip. And the other caresses her cheek.

“You promise?” Y/n piped up. She sound like a small kid that had a broken heart out of sheer bitterness.

“I promise.” He answered.

“We can buy a house. And live in a state or city you want to go Y/n. I don’t care, as you as you’re with me, and we can have a life together.” He said.

“Connor. I an human. And you are an android h-”

“I don’t care what I am!” He shouts before pulling away.

“I can feel emotions. I can feel regret for what I did to Anderson. I can feel fear. Fear for what Cyberlife might do to me, I can feel…love…love for you….because I love you. And I want to take you with me.” He grasped onto her hand and gave her a pleading look.

“I love you, Y/n…”

Y/n stared at him. She felt the familiar watering sensation in her eyes. She had always wanted to hear him say that, but then…he was nothing but a machine taking orders. Now…was it.

“….I love you too, Connor.” She saw the small glee in his eyes.

“If you truly love me..then let’s run away from here, get away so we can be together, without hatred…” Connor squeezed her hands gently. Y/n didn’t hesitate.

“Okay..” Connor nodded and smiled. Showing his white teeth. Connor leaned forward before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet. He didn’t want to spend time giving her affection now. He wanted to leave Detroit. Quickly.

Y/n kissed back. Her tears slipping onto their lips. But she didn’t care. She knew Connor was there for her.

Connor pulled away slowly and looked at her.

“Let’s go.” He stood up, taking Y/n’s hands and pulling her close. He picked her up and held her close, before walking out the house. She knew Connor had her. And that they would make new memories. Pure bliss ones that will always will stain their hearts with love


	2. Thanksgiving Chapter Special

November 19th 2039

Ever since the revolution for the equal rights for androids that was led by the deviant leader known as Markus, and being an successful plan. The androids had equal rights as humans, nothing was segregated, every android was treated with respect. Androids were able to maintain their own property, such as having their own house. Being able to apply for jobs to get money on their own.  
Cyberlife wasn’t a marketing place for androids. It was now ran by them, so they could make sure more androids were made everyday to increase their population, just like humans. Of course, everything wasn’t easy. There was still hatred on the streets. Some states wouldn’t allow androids in. But most would. Markus was a constant work for the new race of androids. Seeing he had to constantly fill in reports and attend to meetings for his people. Such as making upgrades to the androids, to make them feel more human.

Sense of smelling, feeling (pleasure and pain), taste, and other human features.   
But, either way. Everything was going well.

It was two days before Thanksgiving, a first holiday (besides Christmas) that the android race couldn’t wait to see. Y/n. A friend to all the androids and a co-worker of Hank’s. Her mother had informed her of her mothers close friend was throwing a Thanksgiving party for her android friends, seeing they never discovered and got around to the holiday just yet.   
The thing was, Y/n agreed, she wanted all her friends to experience what hanging out with each other meant.   
But… both her mother and her friend lived 8 hours away from Michigan. And where her mother is located you might ask? Well. since her mother was going down to visit her friend for Thanksgiving...it was in Missouri. 8 whole hours.

So, here. Sits. Hank and Y/n. Y/n was in Hank’s kitchen sitting across from him at the table. Papers from the rented car, their last paychecks, and room information for the hotels, scattered on the wooden table.

“Oh my god..we should just stay here.” Y/n groaned. She rubbed her face, she could already feel the frustration building within her. Hank glanced up at her.

“You’re not giving up on me now, are you?” he chuckled. After the revolution, and Connor becoming deviant. Hank had been in rather good moods a lot. It was great to see he wasn’t so down in the dumps and always grumpy. Well...he still is grumpy. But Y/n could tell he still loved her and Connor as his two grown ass kids.

“I’m trying not to.” Y/n tapped her fingers on the table and grunted. 

“Well, we already bought everything, and I told your mom we’re leaving tonight, so. Too bad.” He said. Y/n chuckled, Hank only smiled at her.  
“Did you tell them already?” She asked, the man nodded and leaned in his chair. The creaking sound of the wood was emitted from the corridor of the kitchen. Hank and Y/n looked over, Connor was present in the corridor. His brown optics glanced at the two and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why are you two up at such a late hour?” He asked, he walked closer to the table. 

“It’s only 2 in the morning.” Hank said as he glanced at his wrist watch, Connor glanced at Y/n, she already knew what he was going to say.

“Don’t e-”

“I would think you would be in bed by now, actually. I gave you a bedtime so you can get back on your sleep schedule.” he said in an matter-of-fact tone. Ever since Connor had became deviant, he developed a personality just like every other android that became deviant. 

Connor was always a cleanse person. He would clean up around the house, after Y/n and Hank. He act as if he was the one running the house. Other than his twin brother (or so Y/n called him that) Connor RK900, everyone at the office gave the new android an actual name,

Nines.

And Nines and Connor’s personality's are way different, the were two different people, if they didn’t have the same facial structures.   
Connor was innocent, organized, classic, yet really sarcastic when he needed to be. But him becoming a deviant didn’t stop him from doing his job back at the DPD. Nines...Nines and Y/n never got along. 

Nines was originally given to Y/n as a new partner, he was heavily programmed to not become deviant so he could pay attention to one thing only which was the missions, but...Y/n seemed to make him break free from his programming in a span of 2 months. And oh, could she still remember that day.

-

Y/n was sitting in the backseat, laying on her back as she fiddled with the handcuffs. It was around 3 in the morning when an alerting phone call alerted Y/n from her sleep, a crime that was downtown needed to be checked, yet again another human committing crime with hatred against an android.   
But, she got the phone call and heard Fowler on the other side, bickering away about the going to investigate to see where the criminal may have fled too. Either way, the criminal was going to be arrested and taken in for fleeing a crime scene, and for first degree murder. 

Anyhow, after the investigation. Nines was driving Y/n back home. Y/n could feel the faint fatigue taking over her as she slid the handcuffs in her pockets.

“I should tell you now, that you will need to wear your seatbelt, officer L/n.” Nines informed. Y/n slowly opened her eyes, they burned, burned to go back to sleep and getting the energy she desired.

“I don’t need a seatbelt...I’m fine, plus you’re driving. You won’t crash into anything.” She mumbled under her breath. She sat up and sighed before climbing to the front. Nines glanced at her before glancing back at the rode.

“Sit down, L/n.” He said. He was always so stoic, blank..emotionless. 

“You’re so boring to listen to.” She said. She looked at him as she slipped her seatbelt on. Nines LED suddenly flashed yellow. His eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” He asked. He wasn’t annoyed. Mad. Curious.

“Why don’t you feel any emotions?” She asked, Y/n had her feet propped up on the dashboard, she looked at her nails and sighed.

Nines blinked before looking at her, his gray eyes searched her.

“Well...I am programmed to not feel any emotions, my facial expressions and my voice will be the same as my voice, blank.” He explained. Y/n looked back at him. She then rolled her eyes.

“Try and smile.” She suggested. Nine’s upper lip twitched. 

“I am not...I...Why?” He stammered. Y/n slowly smiled, he never slipped over his words. 

“Because, I want to see you smile. Come oooon,” She nudged his shoulder repeatedly. 

“No, Officer L/n.” Y/n only groaned heavily.

“Pleeeeaaaaasssse?” She whined.

For the pass, 40 minutes. Y/n was bugging Nines that night about him smiling. And he soon...growed. Annoyed.

“No, Y/n!” He grunted. He stood by her door, hand on the door knob, ready to leave the house and from Y/n’s constant pleading for him to smile.

Y/n soon grinned widely. Nines stared at her for awhile. His furrowed eyebrows soon softened.  
Realization hit him.  
He was annoyed.  
Which turned into frustration and anger towards Y/n.

His first real feeling and emotion, and it was annoyance, frustration and anger. From a cop that was grinning her ass off.

“Shit…” Nines whispered. Y/n grinned wider. He glared at her.

“You don’t say anything.” He pointed at her.

And from then on, the two didn’t like each others presence. 

_

 

“Y/n, come on.” Connor plucked Y/n up from the seat. He was carrying her as if she was a 4 year old.

“We have a long day tomorrow.”   
And with that, he walked off with her as of Hank was sitting at the table, chuckling.

_

November 20th 2039

“Alright, We have, North, Josh, Simon, Markus, Hank, Connor, Kara, Alice, Gavin and Nines.” Y/n said. She headcounted everyone that was coming. Markus placed everyone’s bags in the back, with the help of Simon.  
Alice had ran over to Y/n and hugged her leg. Y/n looked away from her phone, where she was texting her mother. She looked down at the child and smiled. She slipped her phone in her back pocket and picked up Alice.

“Y/n! I missed you.” Alice hugged Y/n from around her neck and hummed into her shoulder. Y/n smiled and rubbed Alice’s back.

“I missed you too, girl.” She jabbed her fingers softly into the crook of Alice’s neck, the android laughed and playfully kicked her feet.

“Y/n, do you have snacks anywhere in here?” Gavin asked. He was sitting in the front seat, he was most likely looking through the bags.

“Yes, but that’s for the road. You’ll survive.” Y/n put Alice in her seat and buckled her up. She heard Gavin grunt and get in his seat.

“Okay, but who’s driving first? Because it’s sure as hell not me.” He said. Y/n just gave Gavin a blank look.

“I’m driving first. The person that will be driving next will be sitting in the passenger seat.” Hank announced, he sat in the driver seat.

“I can drive next.” Connor said, he sat in the passenger seat. Y/n nodded.

“Alright. Cool.”

_

You would think that being in a van filled with people, that were androids. Wouldn’t be so hard. But you’re forgetting the fact that they are deviant. So..they act human. 

“I swear. If you fucking touch my foot, one more damn time Gavin, I swear.” 

“It’s not my fault that you have long ass legs.” He mumbled. Y/n just gave him a look. The van consist in three rows of seats. The front, passenger and driver. Two seats behind the driver and passenger, and behind those seats, were three other seats. 

Not enough for everyone. So. Hank told everyone that the girls sit in the seats, and boys pile up on the floor unless someone wanted to share their seat. Which, the only person who wanted to do that was Kara and Alice. 

North sat on Y/n’s right side, as of Simon sat on her left. There was one more open spot next to North, and there sat Josh. 

So, four grown ass people are already crowded on the seat. The floor area, had much space, seeing this was basically a soccer moms van, So therefore it was used for setting remaining bags down. But now, it was occupied by Gavin, Markus, and Nines. Markus, who was busy looking out the window, he never been outside of Detroit, so he was heavily interested in many things, such as cornfields, owned acres of land. Or farms for that fact. And other small things that he found interesting. So, he was calm at the moment.  
Nines, being the tallest person in the group, was cramped. Which he soon grew annoyed by such small space. And Gavin, who kept bothering Y/n about her legs being in the way.

“If I give you some fruit snacks, would you shut the fuck up?” Y/n said, she was hugging her book bag which was filled to the brim with snacks for everyone.

Gavin looked at her, his eyes examined her for a moment before he squinted his eyes.

“Yeah.” 

_

It was three hours into the trip, five hours to go.   
Right now, everyone decided a stop needed to be made due to Alice constant whining about her having to pee. Ever since the upgrade was made for androids to be more human. There was an upgrade, that had to be actually physically put in for each android, seeing it was a bicomponent. And all her fellow android friends went to get it. It was a upgrade for them to finally digest things, and eat and whatsoever.

Seeing Alice was a child, she could have to use the bathroom more frequently than everyone else.

“Y/n, think fast.” Y/n turned around from the steering wheel. She was just chilling in the driver seat, waiting for everyone. She turned to look at Gavin, he jutted the water bottle at her, the water escaped the water bottle and landed on Y/n. She yelped and quickly tried to block the water, but was too slow.

“What the hell, Gavin!” She said, she slipped over a hoodie, it was damp from the water. She threw it in the back and sighed.

“Man, that’s my only hoodie I bought with me.” Gavin only laughed before drinking from the water bottle. Y/n looked at him, she then slowly smiled before she hit the back of the water bottle, The bottle jutted towards the sky, and the remaining water fell on the man’s face. Gavin gasped and coughed before balling his fist up and hitting his chest. The water most like invaded in his nose and mouth.

“That’s what you fucking get.” Y/n grunted. Gavin looked at her as he coughed.

“You son of..-” He coughed harshly from the water. He cleared his throat and grunted. Y/n could only watch the man.

“You son of a bitch. I got something for you. Stay your ass right here.” He slowly started to back up away from Y/n and out of the parking lot and into the supermarket where, everyone was in.  
Y/n only rolled her eyes, she then sat back in the driver seat.

_

Around 20 minutes, Gavin came back. Y/n looked up from her phone, where she still couldn’t no good internet connection. Yeah, you would think in the future WIfi would be much more better.  
No.

But, Y/n looked at Gavin, she saw him holding something behind his back. She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

“....What?” She mumbled lowly. Gavin quickly pulled whatever he had from behind his back. It was water gun. She stared at him and blinked.

“Dude, stop playing. I’m not changing my clothes until we get to where we’re going. Do not fucking do that.” She said. Gavin only grinned at Y/n’s pleading.

“Shut up, it’s not like I’m holding an actual gun.” He stated. 

Y/n looked over and saw Hank, he held a water gun too..? But he had it pointed at Gavin’s temple.

“Put down the gun, dammit.” He ordered Gavin. Y/n stared at the two, she felt herself smiling, she didn’t know if she should laugh or not. 

“Fuck…” Gavin mumbled under his breath. Hank tossed Y/n a water handgun. Y/n took the gun. She slipped out the car and looked at Gavin.

“That’s right punk. I got him on my side, you stand no chance against us.” Y/n then felt a barrel of another water gun on her temple.

“Don’t even.” Nines voice emitted from behind her. Y/n froze and blinked.

“Fuck.”

_  
I don't mind  
Letting you down easy but just give it time  
If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

Y/n laughed as she ran across the parking lot, Kara was chasing after her with her own water gun, everyone decided to join in on the small water fight.

So, here was Y/n and all her friends, in an half empty parking lot. And some pedestrians looking at them as if they were all crazy. 

Y/n turned around and aimed her water gun at Kara and sprayed her, Kara laughed and shot at Y/ as well, Hank was sitting in the car, watching everyone goof around. Alice was right behind Kara, trying to keep up with the two as much as her small legs can.

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you

The atmosphere was so calm and playful. No hate. No arguments, no fights, just friends playing around.

Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good  
Being all alone

Markus was chasing after North and Simon with a water balloon, he decided he didn’t want to use the water gun, so. He bought a couple of water bottles and balloons. And voila. He was throwing the watered filled balloons at everyone.

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want  
See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

Everyone tried steering out the way of Connor and Nines, seeing they were built for running and chasing after people, flexible and all. Connor spotted Y/n when Kara went to go chase after Alice. Y/n looked at him, he was across the parking lot.

“...” Y/n quickly turned to run off, but Connor dashed after her. Y/n screamed as she ran but Connor, was way too quick. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, Y/n laughed and kicked her feet.   
“Let me go!” She laughed. 

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
So what are you gonna do  
When nobody wants to fool with you

Hank had recorded everyone goofing off in the parking lot, it made him smile seeing everyone getting along. Especially Gavin.   
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good  
Being all alone  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world

Later on in the car, Y/n, Gavin, Josh and Alice were goofing around with the radio. Everyone was laughing along with each other as Gavin screeched out lyrics to a song, and Y/n who was sitting on the cars armrest, bobbing her head to Gavin’s horrid singing. Alice giggled as she sat in Y/n’s lap.

Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Ain't it fun, ain't it fun  
Baby now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun

4 hours into the trip. No one was tired just yet. Instead they were trying to see who could chug a liter of soda the fastest. It was between Simon and North. Josh was counting down from 10.  
Y/n sat there laughing out the window as Gavin sat there criticizing the two.   
When the fifth hour hit, it was Y/n’s turn to drive. She drove at face speed. Hank held onto the ‘oh shit’ handle.

“SLOW THE FUCK DOWN, Y/N!!” He shouted.   
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good  
Being all alone  
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good  
Being all alone

Y/n was only able to drive for 15 minutes before Connor took over.

So, now. Gavin and Y/n seeing they were the typical Gen Z kids. Gavin was rapping some Cardi B. Y/n laughed as the man as half standing in the car with his sunglasses he bought in the supermarket. Y/n stood next to Gavin eating a bag of chips

“Look, my bitches all bad, my niggas all realI ride on his dick, in some big tall heels Big fat chicks,big large bills Front, I'll flip like ten cartwheels Cold ass bitch, I give broads chillsTen different looks and my looks all killI kiss him in the mouth, I feel all grillsHe eat in the car, that's meals on wheels.” He pointed at Nines, who looked at him. Y/n wheezes when she choked on air. She laughed.

Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, this is the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own,  
In the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Don't go crying

Markus had his face in his palms as he laughed. He didn’t know if Gavin was genuinely this silly when he wasn’t an asshole, or if he was drunk off of water. North was grinning at the two.

“Y/n, Gavin. Sit your asses down.” Hank mumbled under his breath. Y/n sat on the cars armrest and fell into Hank’s lap. She closed her eyes and hummed, Hank rested his arm on Y/n’s torso and looked out the window.

_

About 6 hours later, mostly everyone was asleep. Markus was now driving. The only ones that were awake was Markus, Simon and Y/n. 

“You ever went on a roadtrip before?” She asked Simon. Simon looked away from the window and glanced at her. He then shook his head.  
“No, this is my first time, so I’m very interested in everything that I’m seeing.” He said. He fixed his jacket and sighed softly with a smile.

“Thank you for inviting us by the way, we never got the chance to celebrate Thanksgiving. So this is the first,” Simon praised. Y/n smiled at him and nodded.  
“Ah, don’t worry about it. I wanted you guys to have fun with each other. And thank god that’s doing just fine.” she looked in the front seeing all her friends asleep (besides Markus whom was driving) Gavin was leaning all against the door with Alice in his lap. Kara was leaning on Connor, his arm was slung lazily across her shoulders. He was asleep as well. Josh and North managed to make a surprisingly good blanket bed on the floor, and fall asleep on that.   
Hank was still in the passenger seat, sleep. Nines was sitting on the floor by the arm rest.

Y/n rubbed her eyes. Simon’s eyebrows furrowed softly.  
“Tired?” He asked. She nodded slowly. Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and made her lean on him.   
“Come on, sleep.” He said. Y/n smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” She mumbled. He only smiled and nodded. Y/n felt her eyes slowly slide close.

_  
“Finally.” Hank grunted. Everyone soon spilled out the van and looked at the hotel where they will all be staying at.

“Thank god, never knew if I would escape from Y/n kicking me.” Gavin teased, he pulled out his book bag from the trunk. Y/n only rolled her eyes.  
“Oh hush.” She mumbled. Gavin only chuckled in the background.  
Josh handed Y/n her book bag, she thanked him with a small smile. “Everyone ready? I got us a suite,” Y/n announced.  
“It’s better than being stuck in the car for two and a half nights.” Kara piped up, Markus nodded in agreement.

“Well good, follow me.”

-  
Everyone walked into the hotel, North, Kara, Alice, Connor, Josh, Markus, Simon, and Nines looked around in awe. Hank and Gavin was putting everyone’s bag on the floor so they could easily find them when they wanted something.  
“You guys like it?” Y/n asked, she smiled at them as if she were smiling at a couple of kids discovering something new. Which..basically it was, but with androids.  
“It’s much space for us all, and the view is magnificent.” Josh said, he was standing by the balcony window. Looking at the sky, which was blotched with different types warm colors, the bold and rich colors of the sunset made itself know in the sky.

“Well, we’re going to head out to eat, because. I’m starving. I don’t know if your guys little updates actually work, but. I’m going to actually eat.” Hank said. Gavin chuckled.

“Well, I’m hungry too.” Connor stated.

_  
That night. Everyone went out to eat, a table filled with loud people. Which were all of Y/n’s lovely friends. They laughed, and joked together. Teased one another. And ate for the first time, all of her android friends were way too satisfied with the taste of food.That basically all of them ordered another plate. 

Hank had to stop all of them at their third saying.  
“You can get stomach aches, which is very unpleasant, the bill will go up. And slow down on eating you’re making yourselves look stupid and they’ll gave plenty to eat at the thanksgiving party.”   
They all surprisingly, listened to Hank and called it a night.

_

November 22nd 2039

Y/n was laying the floor, watching TV with Alice. Gavin had went out to buy him some dress shoes for tomorrow's party. Y/n was lazily playing in Alice’s hair, Alice leaned on Y/n’s torso with her eyes closed, the girl had lost interested in to shoe she was watching, but was comfortable with Y/n’s fingers running through her hair.  
“Okay, I got my dress, and everything I nee-why aren’t you dressed?” North looked down at Y/n, North was holding her dress, which was hanging on the hanger as she rose an eyebrow.  
“The party doesn't start till 5.” Y/n said. North sat on the couch and placed the dress on the arm rest.  
“It’s 4:15.” She said. Y/n blinked slowly.

“...It’s still not 5-”  
“Get up, you.”  
“Fine.”

_  
Kara fixed Alice’s dress with a warm smile.  
Everyone was already dressed and ready to leave. Y/n put on her flats and hummed softly.  
Gavin fixed his tie and turned to Y/n.

“Wow, you look sexy.” He purred. Y/n cringed and looked at him.  
“Get away from me.” He only laughed and walked off, most likely to go and start the car.  
Y/n looked around and spotted Josh, He was trying to tie his tie around his neck, but was failing miserably. Everyone else was busy fixing their clothing. Y/n walked over to him and smiled.

“Do you need help?” She asked. Josh looked at her before nodding with a smile.  
“Yes, if you don’t mind.” He said. Y/n grabbed the tie and started tying it. Connor had taught her to tie his tie when she was constantly asking him to do so.  
“Oh gosh, thank you, Y/n.” Y/n nodded with a smile.  
“No problem. Come on, we gotta head to the car.” She said. Josh nodded and followed behind Y/n to the car.  
Kara and Alice already left to go to the car. North has slipped her flats on and glanced at Y/n. 

“Are we leaving now?” She asked, Y/n nodded and chuckled.

“Nines, come on dude, you’ve been sitting there fixing yourself for over 20 minutes now.” Y/n teased. Nines looked away from the mirror, he was fiddling with his white vest. He looked at her and nodded.  
“Sorry, I was just aggravated with the collar.” He said. His LED flashes yellow for a moment. Y/n examined him for a moment. Everything was just fine on him.  
“You’re just fine.” she complemented. He nodded and shot her a small smile.   
“Markus, are you ready?” Y/n called out. Markus walked out of the bathroom once he heard his name, he glanced into one room where he thought he heard Y/n.   
“Over here.” She announced once she saw him looking at another direction. Markus looked at Y/n before smiling.  
“Oh yes, I’m ready.” He answered. Y/n nodded.  
“Good, Simon, Connor, you two ready?” She looked in the kitchen, where Connor stood. Stuffing his face with fries that Y/n had last night.  
“Hey! Those are my fries!” She shouted through a laugh. Connor flinched as some of the fries fell from his mouth. He quickly turned around, he was obviously surprised and embarrassed seeing his LED flashed the bright alarming red.  
“What are you doing?!” Y/n said. Connor quickly spit out the fries to explain to Y/n, but she put her hand up.  
“Don’t even. Say anything to me.” She said.   
“Wait, wait, Y/n. I didn’t know they were yours!” He quickly said.  
“Noope. Come on guys.”

_

At the party. Y/n’s android friends were satisfied with what they saw. A plethora amount of food, new friends and some Y/n’s family members to meet. Connor, who ate large amounts of food when it wasn’t just yet ready to eat, but was very thankful of it, and praised her mother for being, ‘World's Best Cook’   
And of course, Y/n’s mother took that title and cherished it.  
Alice was never the one to talk to other kids, but when she met some of Y/n’s younger cousins that were around her age, they all stayed in the front of the house playing together. The were so excited to see an actual Android that a kid. And Alice had fun with them.  
Markus got to talk politics with some of Y/n’s uncle. She was glad he was having a great time as well. Simon was sitting there listening in on their conversations. Kara, got along very well with Y/n’s mother. You could most likely understand why.  
Josh and North were having nice conversations with Y/n’s aunties and older cousins, and as for Nines. He kept to himself. But he was enjoying himself.   
“It’s not even time to eat yet, and Connor is in there eating everything the fuck up.” Gavin said from across the room. Connor just looked at Gavin and only shrugged with a shit eating grin. Gavin only chuckled.   
Later on through the day, Y/n’s mother started playing throwback music. Everyone danced and laughed with each other, her mother even scored a dance with Hank.  
“Oh my god, look at my parents!!” Y/n yelled when she saw Hank and her mother dancing with each other. Y/n’s mother only laughed which cause Hank to smile. A genuine smile. Y/n got to dance with all her android friends. Alice was rather jumpy and always tugging Y/n across the room.   
But that didn’t stop the two from having fun.  
In the front, Gavin and Y/n decided it would be a good idea to play tag with the kids. Seeing the two were cops. And adults they had to slow their pace to make it look like they were much slower. That was until Nines came outside and the kids wanted to climb his lanky form as if he were a jungle gym. But, Nines chased them away, which was fun to watch.  
There was drinking contest, for the adults of course. Hank won. Of course. He was surprisingly good at keeping up with his liquor. Well, thanks to Connor who told him to stop drinking at a certain point. And, thank god, Hank listened.

But, he persuaded Connor to drink, seeing his closest android buddy never drank before. Connor only furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I don’t drink, Anderson.” He said. Y/n stood next to Hank’s right side, as Connor was on his other side, they both looked at Hank who chuckled.  
“Yeah, I know, you should do it now.” He said. Connor blinked, his doe eyes glanced up at Y/n before looking back at Hank.  
Y/n slowly smiled.

“Alright.” Y/n’s aunt poured Connor a small shot in a shot glass and handed it to him. Connor looked down at the substance. He stared at it for some time.   
“You better not scan it, Connor.” Hank piped up. The corner of Connor’s lips twitched as he tried not to smile. He then downed the drink.  
Y/n held in her laugh as she waited for Connor’s reaction. He coughed softly and placed the shot glass on the counter, he placed a hand on his chest. Hank laughed softly and pat Connor’s back.  
“My...that was strong.” Connor strained out.

Now, you would think, he wouldn’t dare touch alcohol in his entire android life again. But, instead. He and Hank did the contest. To see who could drink the most. As Y/n’s uncles were hyping up the two. Connor and Hank were damn near drinking themselves to death.  
And the next thing you know, the two were drunk off their asses.  
Connor stumbled through the hall to find the bathroom, he felt his biocomponents stir in pain.  
“Shit…” He whispered.   
“Connor, are you okay?” Y/n asked, Connor looked at Y/n from over his shoulder.  
“I need...the bathroom. I feel like something coming up.” He whispered. She could tell he was coming to vomit soon. She led the drunk android to the bathroom and opened the door. She lifted both the lids of the toilet. Connor quickly got on his knees and started hurling.

“Ew, Connor.” Y/n mumbled. Connor didn’t say anything as he gagged. He clenched his eyes closed, before all the substances of the god forsaken toxic liquor hurled right on out and into the toilet.   
It was blue, just like his thirium, or blue blood as everyone called out. Y/n scoffed and cringed at the look of...android vomit.

Connor continued gagging into the toilet abit longer. Before becoming silent.   
His LED was red the entire time. He sat on and sighed.  
“...” Y/n flushed the toilet as Connor wiped his mouth with a tissue paper.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Connor looked over at Y/n. He looked at her for a moment.

“...You’re pretty.” He slurred. Y/n stared at him before chuckling.  
“Thanks bu-EW CONNOR STOP!!” Connor was unbuckling his pants. He looked at her rose an eyebrow as he stood up, almost stumbling backwards.  
“Why? I heard If you are friends with someone, you show them all the love you have. And here is mines to you.” He said. Y/n stood up and covered her eyes.

“Put you pants on!” She whispered-yelled to him.  
“I’m going back to the living room. Get your act together mister, this is not you.” She said. Connor was smirking as he looked at her.  
“Fine. I will be out there shortly.” He said. Y/n nodded and walked passed him, not before welding around when she felt Connor slap her bottom. Y/n gasped before giving him an surprised look.  
“Why would you do that?!” She couldn’t help but laugh. Connor stumbled slightly to keep his balance. At this moment, his LED was flashing all types of colors, maybe because his head was all jumbled up.   
“You can leave, or you can stay here. And I can give you all types of pleasure.” He winked at her as his LED flashed pink. Y/n laughed and shoved him away. He only chuckled and held onto the door knob.

“Shut up, I’m leaving.” She turned around and walked off with a stupid grin on her face.  
_  
Later on in the day, pictures were taken, before everyone sat down to eat.  
Everyone was chatting among each other, laughing and having a good time.  
Alice wanted to sit next to Y/n, which Y/n greatly accepted. She looked at her friends, seeing they were all laughing and having fun. Simon had some mashed potatoes on his nose from North was she dropped her spoon on her plate. Of course, they were all still getting used to food and eating. But, they helped each other out.   
Josh laughed as Markus told everyone a story about them back in Jericho. And Y/n’s family were really interested in the story.  
“So. you guys were all having sucky lives?” One of Y/n’s younger cousin asked. Their mother nudged them for asking such a raw question.   
Markus, still answered it.  
“I guess you can say so.” He said. He then looked at Y/n.  
“And I’m glad it motivated me well..us, to break free from our programming to become our own people. And actually have a family.” Y/n smiled at him.  
Markus and everyone else saw Y/n as part of their..some odd, dysfunctional android family. Along with Hank and Gavin. And Y/n was greatful for it.  
She was grateful for her friends, and where they came to get what they rightfully deserved. She made them feel loved and wanted. And she was grateful that they felt that well because of her.  
“Oh yes, We do have to admit, Y/n is one of our trusted friends, you raised such a beautiful young lady.” Kara complemented. Y/n’s mother smiled.  
“I’m glad she is like a family to you guys..well..she is your family.” North smiled and nodded.  
“I’m starvin, when are we going to eat?” Gavin playfully said. Hank glanced at the man before rolling his eyes.

With that, everyone started eating, and continued talking. Like a family.   
Yeah..this was Y/n’s families. Along with the androids that were friends, because they were no different than her blood family.   
They may not have any actual organs, or anything, but they were still people, that could think, react and feel on their own. And they were her family. And she will be there for them. Just as they are for her.

That’s what she was grateful for.  
Her family. 

Happy Thanksgiving.


	3. Love|| Kara x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit hella late. Sorry about that 👀👀 anyway. 
> 
> This is indeed a girl x girl. So 🙌🏾🙌🏾 heads up. There will be many more chapters to come. Don't worry by homies. If you want a specific story. Request them. And try to at least give me a prompt.
> 
> Btw. Kara came a little strong with love. She real bold .

The silent bus drive was more than enough for Y/n. The raindrops hit the windows as she looked down at Alice laying in her lap. She glanced over and saw Kara, her eyes were closed. But she wasn’t asleep, she wasn’t able to fall asleep. 

Her LED flashes red, letting Y/n know that the domestic android was in stress for the events that has happened no later than 50 minutes ago.

Y/n was their neighbor, and had a nice relationship with Alice, Alice would talk to Y/n when she saw the girl outside across the street getting ready to head to work. But this night was different. She never knew much about Todd, nor did she care to know much about him. He was always in bad moods, and she felt like at any moment when she tried talking to him, he’ll lose it and throw something at her.

But she never knew what happens on the inside of the Williams house. Until tonight, Alice had called Y/n’s house phone from theirs. The girl picked up the phone, tired and ready to head back to sleep. But never even thought about missing the phone call. Alice was a sweet girl to her, and always wanted to come over Y/n’s house to stay the night. Mostly all the time. 

But, she was frantic. Scared to death. As if someone were to break into her house.

 

“Alice? What’s wrong hon did you have a nightmare?” Y/n mumbled. 

“Y/n! Come quick, please! Kara is fighting dad!” Alice sobbed, her voice cracked. She was scared. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes were squinted as she shot up from the bed.

“I’m on my way!”

 

That night Y/n help Kara and Alice fight their way away from Todd. The three had fled to a bus and ranway.

Y/n had managed to push Todd away, he hit his head on a shelf nearby and stunned himself. 

“Y/n…” Kara called out to Y/n softly. Y/n blinked and looked up, she saw Kara and Alice. The were standing up. Y/n then stood up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She felt the bruises that Todd caused rub against her clothing. 

“We have to get off..” She said. Y/n nodded. She saw the bus driver waiting for the three to remove themselves from the bus. 

“Come on guys.” she said. The three exited the bus. Which soon drove off when they got off. Y/n looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. They were far from home. She felt Alice slip her hand in Y/n’s hand, which Y/n gracefully took. 

“What now?” Kara asked. Y/n glanced at her.

“...I don’t have any money on me..so..I don’t know, we can probably sit on a bench.” She said. Kara only shook her head.

“No, it’s way too cold out here for you and Alice, and the temperature will only go down more as the night continues.” She said. Y/n only nodded, it was cold. And if they were to sleep out in the cold, they would catch the flu, or most pass out.

Y/n looked down the sidewalk and across the street. There stood a motel. Perfect.

“Here’s a hotel over here, this can help us.” She led the two down the sidewalk and to the hotel. Y/n was going to proceed to open the door, but saw the big vibrant sign.

“No Androids Allowed.” Y/n took her hand off the door handle and furrowed her eyebrows. She sighed and turned around towards Kara, who seemed to have read the sign. Their LED was flashing yellow as their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“...We can’t stay here.” She said. Y/n nodded in agreement.

“Yeah..besides, I don’t have any money on me,” When Alice called, Y/n left the house with nothing, but her PJ’s and shoes. She was too in a rush to think about bringing anything else.

Kara’s eyes was then focused on a store across the street. Her LED blinks yellow and blue, switching from the two colors frantically. Y/n only looked at Kara to see what she was thinking.

“I have an idea.”

_

The idea that Kara managed to put together in 3 minutes. Wasn’t a good plan to say the least. But was really the only choice the three had, if they wanted to survive the night.

Kara managed to sneak money from a cash register, but in order to do that. She had to caused a distraction by knocking over a small tower of cans. But, her plan was a success.   
She, managed to get the money and flee right in time.

Y/n stood outside, she held Alice in her arm as because the small child was whining for comfort and recognition from the past events that happened over an hour ago. Y/n’s fingers grazed the jacket that she threw over Alice to keep her warm. She felt the rain dampen her tank top as she shivered along with Alice. She gave the girl her jacket after seeing Alice was shivering to the bone. She needed it more than Y/n did. Alice was clinging onto Y/n for dear life, as if she were to let go, Y/n would run off and abandon her with Kara.

“I have everything.” Kara pipe up. Y/n opened her eyes, she felt tired and knew if she were to stand out in the cold any longer, she might catch a flu. Y/n nodded as the three made their way to the next location. 

-

That night, Kara had managed to get the three a room at motel inn. Thank god, it was a blessing to just sit and savor the warmth of the lukewarm air in the room, and not being in the cold.   
Once morning arrived, Y/n had went to get Alice some food. She noticed the girl hadn’t eaten ever since they left the town, if Y/n was starving she knew good as well a child was hungry. 

Y/n managed to buy a bookbag after finding a couple of bills in her jacket pocket. 78 dollars in total. With that, she bought a bookbag. 6 granola bars. A pocket, 2 water bottles. Most of the food was for Alice. And a jacket for Alice, and of course a jacket and tennies for Y/n. a dress shirt for Kara. And a mask, a blank white hip hop face mask.   
Reason is, earlier today, she saw on the news of Kara so claiming to attack Todd and kidnap Alice, And Y/n helping out on the whole ordeal, which meant she was wanted just as much as the two friend of hers. 

 

Y/n had lifted the bookbag up and sighed. She walked across the street, in deep thought. Her heart ached. Was she going to get shot, sent to jail and dwell there for the time being? Was she going to be interrogated by the famous deviant hunter? She heard about him, and to her. He was no joke. He could put a bullet through her head, and walk past her as if it was nothing just to get to Kara and Alice.

She did not want to meet him.

Y/n saw the flashing colors of blue and red in a puddle she was staring at.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up. The motel where she, Kara and Alice were resigning in was raided with the Detroit Police. She felt her breath leave her body as she stopped walking abruptly. 

If she stood there any longer, they would know that Y/n was one of the wanted suspect they were looking for. She looked at the staircase and saw a old man, maybe in his mid 50’s for late 40s? Walking up the staircase, behind him was a state of the art prototype. The Deviant Hunter.

“Shit..” She whispered under her breath. Y/n heard a clunk from the side of the building. She glanced over and saw Kara and Alice. She jogged over to them, Alice quickly latched onto Y/n’s leg.

“We have to go.” Kara quickly said, she was obviously in distress. Y/n nodded and quickly left with the two and Alice in her arms. They rounded a corner and saw the streets were being patrolled. 

Alice held onto Y/n tighter and whimpered. Y/n only pat the child's back. 

“It’s okay.”

 

-

Everything was not okay, Kara got caught the two ran down the sidewalk. Y/n held onto Alice as they skidded a corner. Connor was right on their trail, and boy was he fast. Y/n remembered seeing him across the street. And the minute he spotted them, he didn’t hesitate to start hunting them down like a wild animal.

Y/n quickly gave Kara to Alice as the two jumped over the fence.

“Y/n!” Alice called out for Y/n. Y/n heard the clinking of the gun.

“Don’t shoot we need her alive!” Connor shouted. Y/n saw him down the alleyway, before she quickly jumped over the fence, she wasn’t any pro at things like this, but hell. She was trying to live. Connor managed to latched onto Y/n’s ankle. Y/n screamed and fell on the other side of the gate, she did a few somersaults down the mud slope. Connor had slid down as well.Y/n quickly got up, her nose stinged from rolling on the ground, she could tell it was bleeding, be Connor couldn’t see due to the mask. Y/n quickly hopped over the warning hologram and onto the highway. 

“Y/N!!!” She heard Kara and Alice scream from the other side, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Connor, still hot on her trails. She saw the old man spitting out curses for Connor to come back and stay put. 

But Connor was not having it. 

 

Y/n ran across the streets, almost getting hit by various cars.

She slid and tumbled down, scrapping her knees. She thought this was it, But felt a strong cold hand grab her wrist and pull her up. It was Kara. She pulled Y/n across the street, the two ran. Y/n saw the car driving at a ungodly speed and pulled Kara back, The two tumbled to the ground as they both grunted from the impact. Y/n saw Connor. He was still on the other side, staring at the two in disbelief. Y/n got up, she felt the water seep through her sweats as she pulled Kara up. 

“Come on.” Y/n said in a shaky voice. Why was he looking at them like that? Y/n felt Kara pull Y/n with her as she ran through the crowded highway. 

The two managed to get across safely. Alice ran over to the two and hugged them tightly. Y/n picked up Alice and her and Kara ran up the hill and into the train. Y/n almost slipped as she breathed heavily.

“Are you alright?” Kara whispered to Y/n. Y/n looked at her, she felt her eyes sting as the tears brimmed her eyes.

Her throat burned at was tight, so as her heart. She was scared. She could have died. And she’s wanted by the state now. 

“...Yes..” She whispered

 

“I’m okay…” 

Kara stared at Y/n, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Kara’s fingers raced through Y/n’s hair as the girl rested her forehead on Kara’s shoulder.

“....” nothing was said. Alice looked up at the two, before slowly walking over and hugging their legs.

“....”

 

“I’m here for you, Y/n” Alice piped up. Y/n smiled down at Alice weakly, her hand rested on the girls head as she softly rustled her hair.

“I’m here for you and Kara too, Alice…” 

 

-

It was a long journey. Jericho was a sanctuary to the androids. Filled to the brim with androids, seeking freedom. Y/n looked around her, several days in the cold, on the move. And risking her life for her friends. Earlier in their adventure. A gente giant, as Y/n put it. Joined them. Luther, he may seem tough, but he was the sweetest man she has ever met. She could tell he cared deeply for, Kara, Alice and Y/n.  
Many scars decorated Y/n’s face. She could feel the burning gazes of the androids through her skin. She could hear the whispers they shared, obviously. They were hesitant for her appearance. Literally the only human on the ship. 

Y/n rubbed her hands together to warm herself up. The cool air was stinging her skin as she shivered. Alice still had her jacket, the young girl somehow still remained cold out of the many layers of clothing. Kara was sitting next to Alice, keeping the child next to her. The sudden sound of wind chopping by the propellor of helicopters caught Kara and Y/n’s attention. 

-

Jericho was raided by FBI soldiers. The deviant leader, Markus. Made it out along with everyone else. Right now. Y/n was looking at Kara as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alice was Y/n’s waist. The girl was upset that they made it to the border, close to freedom. But, they were checking for androids. So close to freedom, and they going to be stepped on by the ignorance of soldiers who just wouldn’t accept androids in. Y/n had a scarf around her face. Only showing her eyes, she lost her mask at Jericho, which made this problem worst, if anyone found out she was the female that helped Kara and Alice runaway, they wouldn’t hesitate to lock her up. 

“I would like..a moment with Y/n..” Kara whispered to Rose. Rose nodded slowly and extended her hand for Alice. Y/n’s eyes quickly shot towards Kara, who had her back turned towards her. In the mirror she could see Kara eyes closed as the tears slipped off her chin. 

Alice looked up at Y/n then at Alice before she hesitantly walked over to Rose slowly and took her hand. Rose walked out of the restroom with Alice following right behind her. Y/n gripped the scarf and rested it around her neck other that in covering her face.

She didn’t say anything as Kara turned around and looked at Y/n.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as her hands trembled.

“...I’m sorry..you got mixed up in all of this, Y/n.” She whispered. Kara rubbed her arms, as if she were cold and shook her head slowly.

“Because of me we have nowhere to go--we can’t cross the border, a-”

“I don’t have anywhere to go. You do.” Y/n cut her off. Kara quickly looked up at Y/n. Her eyes were glazed over, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Kara’s eyebrows twitched as she looked at Y/n.

“Even if I did make it across the border, I still have a life here that I am leaving. And I would still be wanted, I won’t be able to do much.” She started. Kara already started shaking her head, she knew where Y/n was going with this, but was too stuck up in the thought of getting everyone across.

“No. No Y/n, you’re coming with us, With me, Alice and Luther. There across the border we’ll live a life, like an-”

“No, Kara...no.” Y/n said quietly. Kara quickly took a step forward and grabbed Y/n’s forearms. 

“No, Y/n, please.” She pleaded through a sob. Y/n only shook her head.

“I have to d-”

“I love you!” she abruptly shouted. Y/n was silent as she looked down at Kara. There height differences were noticeable. Kara was right under Y/n’s chin. But, Luther still towered over the two. Y/n blinked slowly, Kara just looked up at Y/n waiting for a reply. Of course...Y/n held the same feelings, but wasn’t so sure if she wanted to confess or not. Kara could be saying that, just for Y/n to not go out--and basically sacrifice herself. 

“Please Y/n…” Y/n heard Kara whisper to her. Y/n was looking ahead staring at the wall. 

‘I love you too, oh god, I love you too dammit…’ she said to herself, wishing she could have the damn confidence to say it to Kara. Y/n felt Kara’s eerily cold, yet smooth hands cupped her cheek and guided her face to look down at her slightly. 

Y/n /\  
Lover Unlocked

 

“I love you too…” She gathered up the courage and confessed. Kara eyes leaked with tears once again. She wrapped her arms around Y/n’s neck and leaned up. “Then will you stay? You won’t go out there, right?” her voice quivered. Y/n could fill Kara’s lips brush against hers. Y/n only looked down at her. She didn’t move to hold her, she only looked at Kara.

“...give Alice the life she never thought she could have.” Y/n slipped Kara’s hands from around her neck, before quickly exiting the restroom. She heard Kara shout her name. Kara quickly stood in front of Y/n and placed her hands on her chest to stop her from walking. 

“No, Y/n--please. Please. We can figure this out, someone else, anyone but you. Please.” Kara pleaded, she was so desperate to throw anyone under the bus, but Y/n. The only one she learned to love romantically, with a burning passion. 

“I know you’ll get your freedom, I won’t die. They just want to turn me in.” She continued walking, Kara breathed heavily as she watched Y/n walk off towards one of the officers. Alice had ran over and grab Kara’s hand. Rose quickly walked as well as her son. 

“Kara, where’s Y/n going?” Alice said. Kara only shook her head as her eyes burned with tears. She saw Luther walk over slowly. He could already tell what was happening.

“..Come on...we have a bus to catch..” Kara croaked. Alice quickly looked up at Kara.

“...Wha...What about Y/n?” Kara only picked up Alice and walked back in line. She could tell Alice didn’t rip her eyes off of Y/n, so. She gently rested Alice face on her shoulder. Rose looked at Y/n who glanced looked at Rose and smiled. 

Rose frowned softly before giving her a weak smile.

 

“...What a brave girl…”

 

“Welcome to Canada.”

 

-

Across the border. That’s what they dreamed off and they got it. Alice was whispering Y/n name softly, she feared for the human...where were they taking her?

Luther shook his head, Y/n didn’t die. Instead they saw her get taken away in a pair of cuffs. Kara had tears running down her face, she cried for what seemed to her to be the hundredth time in 3 hours. 

The hole in her thirium pump was a vivid pain to Kara, she had someone she loved and wanted to be with--but it was taken from her. She wanted to run across the room and free Y/n and run away like the ‘criminals’ they were and just be with her with no care in the world...but you can’t have everything…

“Come on girls…” Luther said softly. Alice was hugging Luther tightly when he picked her up. Alice wanted Y/n to hold her, the only relic she had of Y/n. Was her jacket. The sweet smell of Y/n was still on the jacket. Her warmth still cascading on Alice as she pulled the hood up to cover her face. She wanted to remember the rumbling of her chest when she laughed at a small joke she made on their small adventure throughout Detroit. 

Alice wanted to see the loving smile Y/n would give her when she was upset or scared of the unknown--and hearing the comforting words slip from her mouth about how she will protect her, either if she was with or without her. Alice sniffed and closed her eyes.

Kara’s hand was gripping onto the scarf that Y/n forgot, lying on the marble floor at the border control. Kara’s jaw clenched as the tears freely left her eyes. She breathed in, even though she didn’t have lungs. She felt alive. Y/n made her feel alive.

“Alright…” Kara whispered. She turned around. The snow crunching under her boot. She looked up and flinched. There. Y/n stood in the corridor of the bus stop building. Luther followed Kara’s gaze which landed on Y/n. Alice didn’t bother to look up, Still deep in her mournful thoughts. Y/n’s expression was blank for a moment, before she slowly smiled. 

“They were told to let me go, seeing androids..do have their freedom now,” She said. Alice quickly looked up when she heard Y/n’s voice. She gasped and wiggled out of Luther’s grasp.

“Y/n!!!” She screamed in joy. Y/n never heard Alice be so loud before, the android ran over to Y/n and jumped in Y/n’s arms, Y/n quickly caught Alice and smiled down at the child. 

“Alice, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Y/n’s voice quivered slightly. Y/n heard the rapid footsteps of Kara when she walked over and quickly bought Y/n in a much needed hug. Luther smiled at the three. 

“And hello to you too.” Y/n chuckled at Kara. Kara was melting into the hug, arms around Y/n’s waist as she had her face planted onto her shoulder.

 

“It’s cold out here, come on. I have enough money to get us a hotel. Tomorrow, is a day where we start our new lives…”

-

Alice had soon fell asleep on the bed. She wouldn’t sleep unless Y/n was there for her to clutch onto for reassurance that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Y/n didn’t mind at all. 

Y/n tucked Alice into the bed and kissed her temple. Luther had went out to buy more clothes for Alice, and to start seeing which places where hiring, having the statement of. “If we’re planning on starting a new life, and providing for Alice, we need money.” which he was absolutely correct on. 

Y/n turned around and was met with Kara, she stood by the bathroom corridor. Hands behind her back as she looked at Y/n with those blue eyes Y/n learned to love. Y/n looked at Kara and smiled. Kara didn’t hesitate, she walked over to Y/n and hugged her tightly. Her arms around her waist, and her head laying on her shoulder.

“I was terrified without you…” She whispered. Y/n wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and looked down at her. She didn’t reply, but watched as Kara lifted her head and looked up at Y/n. 

“What you said to me at the border control...that you loved me...was it true?” She asked. Y/n stared down at Kara, she wasn’t too much of an expert on confessing and being affectionate conversations and/or actions.   
She didn’t much express her love life much, and saying it to someone she actually loved, just raised her anxiety levels. Y/n rolled her shoulders and neck slightly--and softly pulled Kara off of her. 

“That’s if what you said to me first was true.” She stated. Kara’s eyebrow twitched when she looked up at Y/n. 

“Yes..it’s true...I do love you...I never thought that I could...I would...be able to love, and then you came around to help me and Alice, you ran away from your home, you became a woman that was wanted all across Detroit because of helping us...and android..and I...love you for that--” Y/n slowly shook her head.

“That’s appreciation Kara, that’s not love.” Y/n said. She couldn’t look at Kara, her eyes just rested on the TV, she felt Kara grip her hoodie and slightly shake her.

“I know what I am feeling Y/n, and what I feel for you is love!” She said quickly. Y/n only blinked before gently pushing her hands away, Kara only gripped onto Y/n’s hands and intertwined her fingers with Y/n’s. Kara was too busy doting over Y/n blindly she didn’t understand what Y/n was trying to tell her. 

“Kara.” Y/n started once again. She looked down at Kara who still had their piercing blue eyes on Y/n, searching her face for any kind of answers.

“Kara..find yourself, you’re getting out of hand..you need, time...to adjust to your new environment, and allow yourself to fully experience these feelings.” Y/n said calmly. Kara only blinked, she slowly frowned as she gripped Y/n’s hands tightly. 

“I don’t--I don’t need time, Y/n. I know what I am feeling--”

“You just became deviant, not even three weeks ago, Kara. You haven’t felt everything, and seen or heard everything you need to know and feel.” Kara was being stubborn, not letting go of that one objective she was trying to complete. She was always like this, the entire time she was with Y/n, Y/n observed the way Kara would and react to certain situations. 

Kara was tearing up once again. She slowly shook her head as she hugged Y/n. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. How many times do you want me to say it, Y/n?” Kara’s voice cracked, Y/n didn’t think that was possible. Y/n sighed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her body flushed against hers. 

She shouldn’t have underestimated Kara like that. It was obvious that Kara was head over heels for Y/n, and wasn’t going to let it go. 

“...I love you too..” Kara quickly silenced herself and looked up at Y/n. She said it so quietly, but that didn’t stop Kara from hearing her. 

“I love you.” Kara said once again. Y/n gave her a small smile.

“I love you too, Kara.”

“I love you.”

“...I love you too, Kara.”

“I l-” Y/n only sighed before quickly pressing her lips to Kara. Kara quickly wrapped her arms around Y/n’s neck and closed her eyes, as if she were waiting for this day. Kara’s head tilted slightly as her fingers ran through Y/n’s hair, every strand of her hair intertwining with Kara’s finger. Y/n’s lips were soft against hers, just as Kara had imagined, her arms felt like a safe haven to Kara--No wonder why Alice loved being in Y/n’s arms. 

Kara felt the warmth radiating from Y/n. Y/n often had the warmth of a calm bonfire, which Alice also loved. Her soft nose brushed against Kara’s nose. Y/n’s fingers softly twitched, Kara felt it as Y/n pulled away. Kara lips only followed Y/n, trying to pull her in for another kiss. Everything was so serene with Y/n, no wonder why she bought such peace amongst Kara and Alice. 

Kara heard Y/n inhale softly. Her half-lidded eyes were roaming Kara, who stared up at Y/n. 

She finally had her. 

-

Y/n grunted as she felt weight of her torso being pushed down slightly into the mattress. She felt fluttering kisses tickle her jawline. Y/n slowly opened her eyes and saw Kara.

She squinted softly when she looked over at the clock on the night table.

3 AM.

“...Kara, it’s 3 in the morning go to sleep hon.” It was only a mere 5 hours since Kara has last saw Y/n awake, seeing the two just got to Canada after a long adventure of blood, sweat and tears in Detroit. Y/n’s human body couldn’t take much more, she needed sleep. Badly. But Kara, seeing she got got Y/n to be hers finally. Couldn’t keep herself off of Y/n. 

Kara was like a kid that just got their new toy on Christmas, and couldn’t play with it the next day. Instead, she didn’t see Y/n as her toy. Heavens no. 

“I don’t sleep.” Kara said. She was straddling Y/n hips. Y/n felt her eyes burned as the cool air tickled her nose, she slowly closed her eyes.

“Well..don’t you have a..shut down mode or something.” 

“Yes. But I’d rather be here with you,” She felt Kara lay down next to Y/n and rest her head on her shoulder. Y/n turned over and wrapped her arms around Kara and planted a kiss on her temple, where her LED once been at. 

Kara smiled when she heard or felt... Y/n’s heartbeat slow down, Y/n was slowly going to sleep. Kara closed her eyes, Y/n pulled her closer and rested her chin onto of Kara’s head, before pulling up the blanket.

“Goodnight, Y/n. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Kara. I love you too.” Y/n mumbled tiredly. Kara leaned up and pecked her jaw, before giving Y/n a chaste kiss. Y/n’s mouth twitch as a sign of her showing her affection back through the kiss. Kara tucked under Y/n again and smiled. Kara closed her eyes.

 

Tomorrow..was a new life. For android, and with her family.


	4. I'm Alive|| Rk900 x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending in those request, folks.
> 
> EDIT: Had to fix this one up. For some reason, it copied itself and pasted. So. I deleted the whole thing. And pasted it. Hopefully it worked.

Y/n laughed as Hank cursed at Connor for running off to go deal with a deviant, that could have killed him. Hank may seem mean and grumpy. But he’s really a big sweetheart. And he cares deeply for Y/n and Connor.

Y/n could see Connor’s smile, he was trying not to smile at Hank’s behaviour. 

Yeah, they were her friends. Connor had managed to turn deviant, which surprised the two. Connor was upset for the past weeks of him becoming deviant. But neither the less, Hank and Y/n told him they had his back every step of the way. 

Deviant Connor, was different than mission Connor. He cared deeply for everyone. Including Gavin, if on days Gavin wasn’t provoking the innocent android. 

Connor was a very sarcastic character. He often bottles up his anger. But. Connor was a positive person. 

On days when Y/n was upset. He would sit next to her and comfort her. Bring her treats she loved and what not. Y/n saw Connor a very close best friend to her. And so as Hank. She loved the two as her family. 

Until, one day. Connor started to distant himself. 

Y/n remembered it like it was yesterday, Connor wouldn’t talk to Y/n at all. Of course, this stung Y/n in her heart like someone broke up with her or something. 

Hank only told her that Connor was probably going through some feelings, feelings that he had yet to discover. But Y/n was skeptical on how, if all was bought to him was happiness from the two. 

So, there Y/n was. In the Hank’s car. While investigating. Y/n fell and scraped her knee. Hank told her to head back to the car, she was obviously stressed from the lack of evidence they were gathering and the sudden emotions from Connor which yet to still displease her. 

Did Connor not like her anymore? Seeing he now had emotions, he could now feel certain ways towards someone. Maybe Y/n’s presence was...annoying him.

That thought made her heart twitch.

She heard a few knocks on the window to her left. She glanced over and saw Connor looking at her. His LED was yellow as he gave her one of his awkward yet innocent smiles. 

Y/n looked at him before looking away and at her lap. She did not want to talk to him at all. 

“Detective...can we please talk?” He asked. Y/n looked at the window Connor looked at her with that all knowing look. Leaned over and opened the door. Connor pulled the door open slowly and slid in, and sat next to Y/n. 

He closed the door once Y/n felt the cool air sipping into the car. His hand was still on the handle. He looked over at Y/n. Oh man, those eyes of his would have her in the grave for the look he was giving her.

“...What is you have to tell me…is it about the mission? If so, I d-”

“It’s not that.” He cut her off. Y/n’s eyebrows twitched when she looked at him. It was dark in the neighborhood. So not much light was illuminating the car. The rain hit the car as the two were sitting there in silence.

“I’m sorry for my actions lately….” He said loud enough for her to hear. Y/n looked at him, she didn’t know if she should be surprised, angry or just sad at his confession. 

“I understand..that you are not feeling emotions you once felt for me, Y/n. But there is a reason behind it all.” Y/n continued to look at him. Her fingers tapped her wrist, a nervous tick of hers. 

“What is it then?” She whispered. Connor’s LED flashed a red. He fixed the cuffs of his jacket and sighed.

“...Tomorrow morning, at 9:30 AM. I will no longer be working with you or Lieutenant Anderson.” He said. She heard his voice quiver in fear and sadness.

Y/n felt as if her heart stopped. She blinked and frowned.

“W….What?” She whispered. 

“How?”

“The lack of information I have to collect for the deviant cases, I was lacking the information, therefore I will be decommissioned to find out why I failed. It’s better then Cyberlife finding out a Deviant Hunter as myself has turned deviant…” He said. Y/n teared up as she looked at Connor in pain. 

“No..Connor. Don’t go.” she whispered. Connor glanced at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pat her back in a comforting way.

“I’m sorry, Y/n..” 

 

-

Ever since that day. Three months ago. Connor has been gone. Hank and Y/n of coursed mourned together. Hank saw Connor as his son, and sure as hell treated him as one. 

Y/n walked in the precinct with Hank, Y/n held the straps of her book bag as she listened to Hank complaining about the constant raining. She chuckled at the story, she was grateful Hank was still there for her after Connor was taken away. Lucky enough to still have someone on her side. 

“Oh...what the fuck..” Hank grumbled. Y/n glanced at him, away from her wrist watch where she was tampering it with out of deep thought. 

She followed his gaze. A very similar figure stood by Y/n’s desk. His brown tuffel of hair was placed neatly on his head, a crisp stark white jacket with a high close collar and black dress pants. The title on his back made it known. He was an Android. One that Y/n knew very much well.

“....” She looked up Hank and backed up to stand by his side. Like a small child staying close to their guardian for help and reassurance. 

“Is that Connor?” She whispered to him, she saw Hank’s gaze drop down to Y/n. The way she retreated, told him enough to tell she was either uncomfortable or very hesitant. 

“I don’t think that’s our Connor…” He started over to her desk where the Android stood, it was obvious he was waiting for Y/n.   
Y/n followed close behind Hank.

As she followed Hank, she saw Gavin at his desk. On his phone texting whoever. She decided to stop by and walk over to him. Really she was trying to space time with trying to talk to Connor. Or who she thought was Connor. She knew it wasn’t him. If it were, he would most likely search the entire department looking for both her and Hank. 

Y/n stood in front of Gavin’s desk and looked at him. 

“Hi, Gavin.” She greeted. Gavin didn’t reply for few, as of he was typing on his phone. He then placed his phone on the desk and looked at her.

“Why are you over here?” He asked. His eyebrow twitched when he rose an eyebrow. Y/n glanced over her shoulder towards her desk. Gavin just looked at her, before glancing at her desk. 

He saw Hank and the ‘Connor’ speaking. 

“Oh shit? Is that Connor?” He mumbled. Surprising Y/n that he didn’t use the nickname he always used for Connor, which was plastic prick. Seeing, he held a fairly strong hatred for the android. Hell maybe even still today, just not strong as it used to be. 

Either way, Y/n only shrugged slowly. Her shoulders felt heavy. 

“I don’t know..I was too afraid to go see.” She said. By the time she was speaking Gavin stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her neck.

“Well, we’ll go see together.” He ruffled her hair and flicked her forehead. The tinge of pain from the flick caused her to flinch.

“Ow, Reed.” She muffled a laugh when he basically dragged her over to her desk, where Hank still stood talking to the Android.

“Hey, what do we have over here.” Gavin called out, catching the attention of the two. Hank glanced over at Gavin and Y/n. and. Lo and behold. The Android looked over his shoulder and then fully turned around. 

Y/n felt her heart stop. Her blood run cold. Was she happy? Angry? Sad?

He looked just like Connor...but at the same time...he wasn’t. His eyes were a sickeningly pale grey. He was taller..way taller than Connor. He was broad and..held a stoic expression as his eyes ran through Y/n’s figure. 

“...” Y/n stayed silent. 

“Hello Y/n, I’m your new assigned partner, I’m an RK900. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife to assist you and help lead in cases involving deviants, and many more. I can perform tasks as a domestic assist, I can speak over 30 different languages if needed in any cases or interrogation. I am faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with new features and latest technologies.” He said thoroughly. His voice was just like Connor. But, deeper.

Gavin slowly nodded his head at the android.

“Oh? Well, what’s your name them?” He grunted. Y/n glanced at Gavin, she noticed that the android didn’t say his name.

“I don’t have a name. It is up to Detective L/n to assign me one.” the RK900’s pale gaze looked at Y/n. He didn’t smile. Didn’t give her a look. he..stared at her.

“Do you know Connor?” She asked. The RK900’s LED circled a yellow before he nodded.

“Yes, the RK800 held flaws that were bound to get in the way of previous cases. Which is why I am here. And to make sure you are kept on track of the investigation.” Gavin snickered under his breath. The android was obviously saying Y/n goofed around and got distracted whereas she needed to be more responsible. 

Y/n only squinted her eyes. She saw Hank glance at her and shook his head. As if telling her not to even try to say anything.

She decided not to get routy and curse out the godforsaken Android. 

“...I’ll call you Nines.” She said. Nines LED flickered a yellow before he blinked and looked at Y/n. 

“My name is Nines.”

 

-

She hated Nines. 

 

Everything he did.

 

What he stood for.

 

What he was programmed for.

Everything about him. Made her want to dismantle him herself.

 

The way he doesn't give mercy on any of the deviants. She felt pain surge through her when Nines shot the deviant, who just wanted to be free.

A FR200, attacked by a gang of boys that thought it was all fun and games to attack the android that was caring for a kid. Out in the park. And out of self-defence. The android attacked the boys. Lucky none of the boys were severely injured. But a nearby neighbor called the police. 

The android tried getting away, but. Nines shot the android. Y/n told Nines not to shoot and just let him rub off, seeing the android most likely won’t get anywhere on an injured leg. But he didn’t listen. He shot that poor innocent android. 

It sickened her.

Y/n was sitting on the hood of Hank’s car. He went to take over the case with Nines seeing Y/n was off the case. She already worked her 12 hours, so really. This wasn’t a case she had to participate in. 

She hugged her knees. It was cool, seeing it was close to December. Hank was parked away from a street light. The engine was still going. He was going to drop Y/n off home after, though he insisted the frustrated yet angry girl to stay the night at his house. She declined. She didn’t have to go into work tomorrow, so. She had housework to do.  
Y/n heard the tapping of shoes walking towards her on the ground. 

 

She knew who it was.

Nines.

 

Nines walked over to Y/n slowly, his arms behind his back as he peered down at her.

Even though his expression remained blank. His LED was flashing red. He obviously had something to say. And Nines wasn’t afraid to say what was on his mind. 

He saw the way Y/n was...upset. For his actions of what he did to that android.

“...” He opened his mouth and sighed.

“I’m sorry for my inane actions...Detective.” He apologised. He walked closer to her before standing in front of her. Y/n glanced up at him. Fuck. How could she stay mad at those eyes? 

 

But, he most likely didn’t mean it. He was programed with basically everything. But..either way. Y/n couldn’t say no. 

“It’s okay…just make sure...that...you atleast try to listen to each side of the story.” 

“Got it.” 

The two stayed silent for a few. Nines just stood there staring at her. For what Y/n thought he was most likely analysing her again for millionth time in 4 months she had knew him.

His LED turned red before residing to yellow. He wasn’t analysing her. Nor observing. He was taking in every detail he could see.

His LED turned a shade of pink. He felt the corner of his lips twitch. 

What was this feeling?

Y/n looked up at him after feeling his gaze on her. He didn’t turn away to look somewhere else. No. He continued looking at her.

He then smiled.

Y/n was shocked when she saw him smile. It was the first time ever, and it was genuine. She couldn’t let this go to waste so she slowly smiled back. All the hatred she held towards him was slowly fading away, just from that one action Nines made towards her. 

“It’s cold, Detective. You temperature is running low. There is a high chance that you will catch a cold.” He said. Y/n felt herself shiver. She was getting cold. 

“Alright…” Nines held out a hand for Y/n. Y/n stared at his palm, she hesitated before taking his hand and sliding off the hood of the car.

Nines inhaled in pleasure. In contentment. At just the feeling of her hand in his. 

His LED slowly faded in a pink as he closed his eyes. Y/n looked up at him. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers. Nines had felt this way for weeks now. And finally getting to hold her hand was a blessing to him.

Y/n smiled and looked over, She saw Hank making his way over.

...maybe Nines wasn’t so bad afterall…

 

-

“Nines!” Y/n laughed out. Hank was outside to come and pick up Y/n so they could go and hang out at the mall. Nines decided to tag along.

Nines heard his name. His LED flickers yellow. He turned around and saw Y/n running towards him.

“Y/n.” He said. He gave her a small smile. Y/n jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. Nines arms automatically wrapped around Y/n to keep her up. Hank chuckled as he rolled his eyes softly.

“Aw! Look at you.” Y/n landed on the ground and looked at Nines.  
He wore a beige turtleneck with black dress pants.

A whole year since Hank and Y/n knew Nines. A revolution for androids to be free and have equal rights were made. And they were now a thing now. 2 months into freedom. Nines turned deviant. The reason was unknown to Y/n, seeing he didn’t want to tell. But, somehow Hank knew. 

“Jesus, are you two ready yet?” He chuckled. Y/n smiled and walked around the car and over to Hank, she hugged him tightly and rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a smile.

“Hey Hank, haven’t seen you all week.” She mumbled. She hadn’t seen the two in basically two weeks. Nines helped Markus be the ambassador over the new species. The androids. 

So. Nines was busy 24/7. Along with Hank. He gotten way better than what he originally was. He realized liquor and mourning wasn’t gonna get him anywhere. He had Y/n for god sakes. He saw her as his daughter. And he was for sure going to make sure Y/n wasn’t going to end up in a grave just like his son. 

“I haven’t seen you all week either.” He said. He pats her forehead before smiling. Y/n smiled up at him. “Now, if you don’t mind, can we please get to the mall? I gotta stop by and get some things for Sumo.” He said. Y/n pulled away before slipping in the car.

-

“Nines, make sure she stays out of trouble.” Hank said as he walked the different direction in the mall. Nines chuckled and gave him a nod.   
As Hank had walked off to go do his own things, Nines glanced over at Y/n. She was scrolling through her phone

“Come on, Y/n.” Nines called out, he started making short strides forward so Y/n could keep up. Y/n glanced up and smiled. She slipped her phone in her back pocket. She followed Nines and walked by his side. 

“What is it you’re trying to get today?” He asked. His pale eyes scanned the area as he fixed the cuffs of his sweater. Y/n thought for a moment, she hummed in thought and glanced up at Nines. 

He was still glancing around the mall, searching for different stores they could walk in. Y/n couldn’t help but smile. 

Over the past year, Y/n has grown to love Nines. More than just wanting to be his friend. Nines was everything Y/n would want in a man. He was polite. Always fixated on one thing and that one thing only, before doing anything else. He had more freckles than Connor did. Which Y/n loved about Nines, should would trace her fingers across his skin and count them when he was just sitting at the DPD trying to do work, but. Y/n being his partner. Y/n was going to bother him from and hell and on. 

He was serious with everyone else, especially at work, he wanted to remain professional at work. But with Y/n. He was sweet, caring. Not as goofy as the Connor she used to know.

Connor…

Y/n still had days were she would think of her close friend. 

“Y/n…” Nines voice dripped into her train of thought. Y/n blinked at looked at Nines. He was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“..Are you alright?” Y/n could hear him worrying over her as he placed a hand in her shoulder.

“Yeah. Just thinking...Hey, I wanna go get some sweaters. It’s getting cold out and I’ve been meaning to buy some.” She suggested. Nines nodded his head and blinked. 

“Very well.” His eyes flicked to the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t move his eyes.

“Let’s go then.”

-

 

“Y/n..you have been in there for 10 minutes now. Is everything alright in there?” Nines called out. He stood in front if the dressing door. His arms behind his back as he stood straight. He may be deviant, but he still held his machine stance.

He heard the clicking of the lock as the door flew open. Y/n smiled up at him.

“Sorry. I was trying on the sweater and got lost in thought, jeez. Impatient much.” She stuck her tongue out at Nines. Nines only peered down at her and chuckled before shaking his head slowly. 

“For someone your age, you are quite childish.” He said in a matter of fact tone. Y/n only smiled at Nines and pushed the door open more to stand fully in front of him. 

Nines grey eyes examined Y/n. The sweater was a bit baggy. But. He liked it like that. He slowly gaped at her. His hands slowly fell to his side as his eyebrows furrowed. On days of course he saw things about Y/n, that he absolutely loved. Like; her personality, the way she was bubbly and expressed herself to everyone. The way her eyes were bright when she was in a mood for her childish acts. It went well with her personality. 

But something simple as of putting on a sweater, really got him.

And it got him good…  
He felt his thirium pump beat harder. He was sure that anyone that walked past him could hear it. It was hard to breath, and he so badly just wanted to feel her skin. 

 

Y/n looked at him, she saw his LED turn red which caused her to frown slightly.

“...Nines..?”

She saw his gaze slip lower down her body.

...was...was he checking her out?

As Nines was deeply examining Y/n. Y/n looked at him. His grey eyes were moving slowly, as he stood there, still not saying anything. It caused Y/n’s palms to get clammy, she was nervous. Did he not like the sweater? 

“You’re really pretty...in that sweater.” He whispered in a hoarse tone. 

“..Thank you..” Y/n mumbled. The look Nines was giving her, wasn’t making her nervous. It was the tension that was now invading the air. 

Nines hand slowly reached up. His finger grazed Y/n’s cheek. His glabrous skin from his fingertip, sent shivers down Y/n’s spine. His hand was warm as it caressed her cheek. His fingers cupped her chin and lifted her face softly to look at him.

“Nines…” She whispered, her hands lifted up and placed her hands on his chest. Nines leaned down, she could feel his nose rub against hers. She then felt his lips on hers. Caressing her lips carefully with his. 

His lips were warm as his hands traveled down to her waist and pulled her close to him. Y/n eyes fluttered closed, the corner of her lips twitched when she delivered the kiss back to Nines. Their lips moved in sync. Y/n’s thoughts were then clouded.

For some reason it wasn’t right.

Nines isn’t really Connor.

Why does it matter?

She quickly pulled away, as if he burned her. Nines flinched softly at Y/n’s abrupt moving. Nines LED flicks red as he looked at her. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak to her but...he didn’t know what to say.

“...” Y/n’s eyes slowly drifted from him. 

“Y/n...I..I know you may be...uncomfortable. Your stress level is awfully high.” Nines whispered. It wasn’t often he would whisper.

“I..miss him…” Y/n mumbled. Her voice cracked as she slowly hugged herself. Nines looked at her. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly. Y/n took a step back to confide in space from Nines. 

“I know you do Y/n, but I’m here.” Nines said. He pointed to himself and gave Y/n a somewhat pleading look. Y/n looked at him, She didn’t hold any feelings for Connor, but for Nines. He was something different. 

“Nines..but. We-he--” Nines took Y/n’s hands. His warm palms caressed her clammy hands. Y/n looked up at him as he took a step forward towards him.

“That doesn't matter….Y/n just listen to me for a second. I know you miss Connor..I know you do.” Nines looked down at Y/n. He spoke low and soft, only for her to hear him. She looked at him with glazed eyes, her throat felt try and tight. 

“I know I’m not Connor..but just a machine that replaced him, I may not...entirely understand how you’re feeling..I know you..laiment for him deeply. But I’m here for you...Over the year, I have grown to have feelings for you..and only you...you made me feel things I never felt before...and I..I...shit...Y/n, I love you.” He confessed. He held her wrists as if he were afraid she would run off. 

Y/n was shocked as she stared up at him. He had feelings for her..just like she did for him.

“...Nines..I...love you too..but...there...there h-”

“Hasn’t been a single relationship known to man of an android and human?” He finished for her. Y/n blinked and nodded slowly. Nines eyebrow twitched as he looked down at her.

“I don’t care...what anyone thinks...whether it be human or android. You’re still the love of my life…” He whispered. 

Y/n teared up softly. The tears burned her eyes as her throat became tight. She shifted softly before hugging Nines tightly. She hugged his torso and whimpered into his sweater. Nines arms wrapped around Y/n. His strong arms held her close to him as sighed into her hair. 

“I’m here for you...I know I may not be Connor, and give you the good time he may have given you and Hank, but I promise if you let me have you...I make memories with you that you will never forget,” He whispered into her hair. Y/n didn’t waste another second before nodding slowly.

“Yes..yes.” She whispered. She felt Nines smile. 

He pulled away and looked down at Y/n who had pulled away to look up at him. 

Nines leaned down with a smile to press a chaste kiss to her lips, Y/n leaned up as well before her back pocket started to vibrate. She pulled away and grabbed her phone. Nines looked at her curiously as his hands were on her hips. He saw her pick up the phone before he slowly pulled away.

As Y/n spoke on the phone, with Hank (Nines could easily detect it being the android he is) Nines stared at Y/n. She was finally his. He blinked slowly and smiled to himself with half-lidded eyes. 

That’s his lover. 

His.

Oh wow, that sounds good to him. 

His hand slipped into hers as she spoke. Y/n glanced at Nines and smiled at him while she spoke to Hank. She intertwined her fingers with his.

-

Y/n was sitting on Hank’s couch. She was hugging her legs as of Sumo was at the other end of the couch, sleeping as usual. Y/n was wearing Nines jacket seeing it was chili in Hank’s house. 

Y/n wanted to keep her and Nines relationship to themselves. She didn’t like much public affection. Or many people knowing she was dating someone, she didn’t like much attention of many people asking why date an android, even though they have equal rights and can have a relationship with anyone they so please. 

She wasn’t ashamed of their relationship. No. It’s just a big step to her to date one. Especially someone as bold as Nines. 

Either way, Nines would still show his love for her in public. He would even hold her down for one peck on the cheek.

 

Y/n heard footsteps from in the hall. Nines walked over and sat next to Y/n. Y/n looked over and glanced at him. Nines leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. Y/n smiled and leaned over to lean on him. 

Nines arm wrapped around Y/n’s waist and pulled her close to him. 

“Today was...stressful.” He whispered. His voice rumbled throughout his body, causing Y/n to smile at the sensation. 

 

“Well, you’re home now...that new update Cyberlife has put in every android is starting to get to you, huh?” She chuckled. Nines smiled and he opened her eyes and glanced at her.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Y/n smiled and closed her eyes. Y/n hugged her knees and stay quiet for a moment. “What happened at work today?” She asked quietly. Nines smiled to himself.He just loved hearing Y/n’s smooth voice all the time. It gave him such a serene atmosphere.

“Nothing at all. Just...just work piling up...I just wanted to come back to you.” His pale finger grazed her neck. Y/n coiled slightly and giggled as she opened her eyes. “Aww.” She cooed softly, she took Nines finger, then interwing her fingers with his. Nines thumb softly rubbed the back of her hand. 

He rested his forehead on her temple and smiled. 

“You should be sleep by now. I can tell you’re exhausted.” He whispered. Y/n was rubbing her eyes as he spoke.

“Come to bed then.” She said softly. Nines pulled away and nodded. 

“Of course.” 

Nines stood up and places his hands under Y/n’s axilla and lifted her up. Y/n wrapped her arms around Nines neck and wrapped her legs around his waist where he tilted his head and smiled at her, Y/n gave him a small smile back where he pecked her softly and started walking down the hall.

Once making it in the room and laid her on the bed, where she sat up and got herself situated under the blankets. Nines sat down next to Y/n where she laid down and faced him. 

“Alright, love. Sleep now.” He whispered. Y/n smiled up at him. “Can we go to the carnival that’s downtown with Hank tomorrow? If you guys aren’t tired that it, It is the weekend anyway.” She mumbled. Nines smiled once again. 

“Of course. I’ll speak to Anderson tomorrow, love.” Y/n nodded slowly as her eyes slowly slid closed. Nines watched her and sighed in content. 

“Goodnight, love.”

“Night, Nines…”


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For||Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are having a nice day. Whether you celebrate Christmas or not. 
> 
> But happy holidays.
> 
> This chapter. Is LONG! 
> 
> I was inspired by the movie. Krampus. I'm here to make ya'll day. For fuck up ya'll Christmas. Lmaooo.
> 
> But. This is explicit. I'm not naming off anything. Because I'm tired of writing. So. Enjoy.

Part 1--

Y/n knew from the beginning, that everything was going to fall to absolute shit. Her grandmother had decided it would be a good idea to throw a Christmas party, a countdown for 3 days until Christmas. Of course, being the grandchild of a grandmother that wished everyone to be together as a family, would invite everyone that Y/n knew.

And you name it.

Everyone.

Hank, Gavin, Connor, Nines, Markus, North, Simon, Josh, Kara, and Alice (Luther, unfortunately couldn’t make it, seeing that he was in the war. Such a strong man decided, he wanted to fight for what’s right). Y/n decided against it, seeing there were way too many people, stuck in a house, and all those people, had different personalities. So, something was bound to happen. But, her grandmother was planted on the idea. 

So, here Y/n was. Helping her grandmother set the table for everyone. 

Y/n placed the plate on the table. She heard the knocking of the front door. Y/n looked over at her grandmother who looked up from the stove. She reached to taken her mittens off before Y/n shook her head. “I got it,” She insisted quickly--knowing exactly who it was. 

Her grandmother smiled and nodded before looking back at the stove. Y/n placed the last plate down before whipping around and making her way to the living room, where the front door was located. She flicked the lights on in the living room, seeing her and her grandmother were in the kitchen half the day cooking the dinner and joking around with each other. The only light that were present in the living room were the various colorful lights hanging around the living room her cousin put up. 

Y/n unlocked the front door, and opened it. She felt the bitter cold air already invading the room and her skin. But, on the bright side she was met with a bunch of familiar faces. 

“Y/n!” Alice greeted with a giggle. She ran over to Y/n and hugged her waist, pushing her cold face into Y/n’s torso. Y/n smiled and slipped her hands under Alice’s armpits and lifted her up.   
“Hey!” She greeted. Alice wrapped her arms around Y/n’s neck and smiled.   
Y/n looked up and saw Kara, Hank, Connor standing in front of her. The rest were in the back. The rest were in the back, waiting to get in the house.

“Come in, guys.” She said. She walked further into the house. Hearing the various footsteps behind her and stopping to get the bundle of snow from their shoes.   
“Ooh, cookies.” Gavin said, he made a b-line towards the coffee table where the cookies were laying on a tray. He picked up a gingerbread cookie and started munching on them.  
“Y/n, good to see you.” Y/n heard Kara. Y/n placed Alice on the couch and smiled at Kara who took their coat off. “Nice seeing you too, Kara.” Y/n chuckled. She walked over to the closet in the living room and opened it, she pulled out a few hangers and placed them on the couch, where everyone grabbed one and started hanging up their coats. 

“You’ll never believe the shit Gavin tried to pull on our way here.” Hank said. Gavin only rolled his eyes as he hung his coat up in the closet. Y/n could only grin as she leaned on the wall. 

“Shut up, where’s the nog. I need to get merry,” Gavin groaned out with a stretch. Nines only rolled his eyes; “Slow down, detective...might break a rib if you keep making the choices that you’re making today…” Nines mumbled under his breath. Gavin only stopped mid-grunt from his stretch before turning towards Nines who was helping Alice with with taking her shoes off. 

“What the hell was that?” Gavin said. He squinted his eyes towards Nines who only chuckled. “Not now, you two.” Hank stated. He rolled his eyes at the two. Mostly at Gavin. Gavin only glanced at Hank and sneered.

Simon, North, Markus and Josh walked over to Y/n sharing the same bright smiles. “Well, if it isn’t Y/n L/n.” North said in a playful tone. Y/n laughed softly and brought the female into a much needed hug. Soon, the small group got their fair share of hugs.

“What have you guys been up to?” Y/n asked. Josh was the first to answer as he stood up straight. “I’m not teaching at a university as actual professor.” He said. This caused Y/n’s smile to widen. She was so proud of the android she brought him in for another hug. “That’s so good, Josh. Do you like your new position?” She asked when she pulled away from the quick hug. Josh nodded quickly. 

“Basically. We all did a bunch of things of the past year now.” Markus stated. Simon nodded at Markus’s remark. Y/n chuckled and nodded. “Well.” Her eyes looked at the four. “I’m proud of you all. And nice haircut Simon.” 

Simon looked at Y/n and gave her a smile. “Why thank you.” 

“Y/n, dinners ready, your grandmother said, get your ass in here.” Gavin called out. Y/n turned around and furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette, who only grinned. Yeah. Gavin was still Gavin..at least he wasn’t such a bully as he once were. 

“Alright, jackass. Come on guys.” Y/n started towards the kitchen, she felt the warmth cascading down her from the heat in the room and from the stove. She saw her two cousins; Lily and AJ already seated at the table alongside with their friend; Alex. Alex was a friend of Lily and AJ, after the countless asking coming from the two 10 year olds to let their friend over for dinner. Y/n’s grandmother soon agreed.   
Y/n could already see, Lily and AJ whisper to each other as their gazes where pinned on Alice who pulled out a chair and sat down in it carefully. Lily and AJ giggled to each other. Alex was in the mix as well. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows before walking over to the three. She stood behind, Lily and AJ, before flicking the back of their necks. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Lily mumbled, she rubbed her neck and sent a small glare up to Y/n. Y/n leaned down, her head between the two. “Don’t even try it.” She warned before sitting up and walking over to a chair to sit down. Lily only rolled her eyes as AJ fiddled with a fork in silence. 

-

Dinner...to say the least...well, to Y/n to put it in a short term. It was horrible. Alice had wrote a letter ‘Santa’ which Lily, AJ and Alex managed to get their hands on. Alice was terribly upset with Lily reading out the letter, Y/n’s grandmother stepped it quickly and told the kid to go to their room, but..Alice surprised everyone at the table by tackling Lily. Seeing the two were only mere children it was easy to pry them away from each other.   
Lily had stormed off, with AJ and Alex in tow. Kara was holding Alice, asking if she were okay, once getting a reply. She soon scolded Alice for her behavior. Which only made the 9 year old angry once again.

But, that was how everything went, Alex was soon told to go home by their parents who listened and made their way home, which...was started to pour snow. 

Alice stared down at the note. She was seated on the couch, wrapped in blankets. She frowned before ripping up the crumpled up paper. She slid off the couch where she threw the now tattered pieces of paper in the fireplace. The papers were soon no longer the note she cherished with her heart, but just a pile of dust that disintegrated in the fire. 

Alice felt the warm fire on her face. She held a frown on her face. Why did she even believe in Santa? 

“She’s still mad?” Gavin mumbled. He stood next to Y/n. Y/n was behind the couch looking at Alice’s sulking form. She nodded slowly and blinked. “Yeah.” She mumbled. Gavin placed his hands on the head of the couch and leaned forward. 

“Well, your grandmother said call Alex’s mother to see if he got home safely.” He informed. Y/n nodded before sighing softly. She walked around the couch before sitting down on the cushion. Gavin followed and sat next to her. Y/n pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialed in the phone number. The sound of the phone ringing was heard from the phone. 

Gavin was leaning on the armrest, his arm was slung over his eyes. He was obviously tired.   
After awhile of the phone ringing. It stopped.  
“We’re sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you may have reached this recording error, please check the number and try your call again.” The robotic voice said through the phone. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows and hung up.

“The hell…?” She mumbled under her breath. Gavin looked up and towards Y/n. He had the same puzzled expression. “Try it again.” He mumbled. Gavin was soon sitting up. Y/n dialed the number once again. But the same result appeared. 

“Ma’ I can’t get them on the line. I think the snow is cutting it off.” Y/n called from the living room. She heard footsteps and turned over to see, Hank, Connor, Markus, Kara and her grandmother standing in the kitchen doorway. Her grandmother held a worried expression. 

“I can go check if you like.” Y/n insisted. “No--no, it way too cold out. You might get frostbite, hon.” She said--shaking her head slowly.

“Well. Me and Nines can go and check in.” Connor piped up. Nines looked away from the window he was looking out of. He didn’t disagree, but nodded as an agreement. 

“We being androids. We withstand the cold longer than humans. Meaning, we won’t be able to obtain frostbites.” Connor informed the elderly lady. The lady smiled and nodded. “If only you two young men will like to go out in that god-awful weather.” She said. She pat Connor’s arm--and gave him a soft smile. Nines had stood up and slipped on his jacket. 

“Oh, don’t worry about us, ma’am. We won’t be long in the cold for our biocomponents to shut down.” Nines informed. Gavin only grunted as he ran his finger of the scar on the bridge of his nose. “I’m hearing a lot of dictionary talk. Hurry up and leave.” He mumbled. Y/n only punched Gavin’s arm playfully, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him where she laughed softly and leaned on his shoulder.

-  
Part 2--

2 hours.

It has been 2 hours since Nines and Connor had left. Basically everyone was worried, but still believed the two knew what they were doing. But, they had bigger problems. The power went off. Meaning. No heat. At all. Hank helped Y/n light candles around the house to illuminate the living room and bathrooms. The only place where everyone needed to be. 

“This blizzard is worst than I thought.” Simon said. Y/n nodded slowly, she was drawing with Alice as Kara was helping Y/n’s grandmother clean in the kitchen.   
“I know right.” 

“Wonder how far we’ll make it until we freeze to death.” Gavin chuckled. Y/n looked away from Alice whom she was helping tucking her in along with Kara.

“Shut up. Nothing bad is going to happen. It’s just a blizzard.” Y/n scoffed at Gavin who only chuckled and shrugged. He placed the candle on the coffee table. “You’ll never know.” He mumbled under his breath.   
Alice shivered slightly under the blanket she was mounded under. Kara placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder to reassure that Gavin was only joking.

“Gavin, shut up. You’re scaring, Alice.” Y/n said. She stood up with a grunt before walking over to Gavin and nudging his shoulder with her knuckles. The corner of Gavin’s lips twitched as he smiled.

“Not m-” 

The sudden echo of a gun going off in the distance made everyone in the living room avert their attention to one another.

“What the hell was that?” North quickly said in a slow yet cautioned toned voice. “Gunshots.” Gavin answered.

“Guys. Nines and Connor are still out there.” Markus piped up. Hank nodded and stood up. 

“He’s right, I’m gonna go check up on them.” Hank didn’t bother to put on a coat as he walked over to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Simon warned Hank. Hank turned towards the blonde. 

“Simon’s right.” Y/n quickly said. She walked over to Hank slowly. Hank only furrowed his eyebrows. 

“It’ll only be a second, jee-” Soon the door burst open abruptly. The freezing air invaded the living room in seconds. Everyone either yelped, screamed and shouted what was wrong when they saw Connor helping Nine’s in the living room.   
Hank and Y/n quickly shuffled out of the way for Connor and Nines as Kara instruced the children to move and go to the kitchen to make more room in the living room. 

“What happened?!”

“We heard gunshots!”

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting…”

“Kara! What’s going on?!” 

“Nothing, just go to the kitchen with Lily and AJ.” 

“I’ll go with them.” 

Everyone spoke at the same time as Josh closed the front door and locked it quickly. Y/n’s grandmother handed Connor the bandages and thirium she had in her room. She always stocked on some for Y/n’s android friends. What a woman. 

“Connor what happened out there?!” Hank asked quickly. Connor and Markus were fixing the wound on Nine’s ankle. Something must have grabbed his ankle. Y/n stood by the door observing the situation. Nines helped them fix his wound, seeing he could now feel pain due to the updates from Cyberlife to make them more human, but it surprisingly didn’t bother him. 

Gavin had ran off to go vomit after seeing the amount of blue blood escaping the the open wound of Nine’s . “Jesus, did something bite you?” Hank questioned quickly before walking over. Kara had went to go get a towel. 

Simon had went to go comfort the kids along with North and Josh. Nine’s grunted as Connor wrapped the android’s ankle in a gauze.

“It seems he was bit by something, but...I can’t identify what animal it was.” Connor said. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. Kara had handed Connor a warm towel, he placed the towel on Nine’s ankle. Both, Connor and Nine’s LED was flickering the bright cautioned red. 

“Whatever it is, it’s not friendly obviously.” Gavin piped up. Y/n glanced at him and then back at Hank, Nines and Connor. Connor stood up and straighten his jacket.

“It’s not safe outside, we can’t leave this building.” Connor started. Gavin scoffed.

“No shit, Connor. You walk outside for even 20 seconds and you’re already getting frost bites all over you.” He snarked. Connor had only glanced at the routy detective before looking back at everyone in the living room. 

North, Josh, Simon and Y/n’s grandmother stood in the doorway trying to hear the news from Connor. Connor’s eyes landed on Y/n before he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders softly.

“We can’t by the doors, nor the windows. It’s way too dangerous.” He informed. He slowly walked over to everyone else before letting her go. Y/n turned to look at him. Basically everyone was fearing for their life at the moment.

What was out there trying to attack them?

Y/n caught the look of Gavin, the both shared the same look of fear. Y/n looked over to her grandmother, she was off thinking into other things. Other things that seemed to have grabbed her mind. 

But it wasn’t something good. 

Not with the look she was giving the floor. 

-

Part 3--

“Alright kids, see. A little sugar.” Gavin stirred the peppermint stick in the hot chocolate before picking up a glass of alcohol that was on the table. 

“And a little spice. Makes everything nice.” He lifted the cup to his lips, the warm glass warmed up his clammy hands that were cold from the sudden events that had happened not even 40 minutes ago that still had everyone on edge. He took a sip of the drink slowly. AJ, and Lily stared up at the male curiously. Gavin caught their gazes before blinking slowly. 

“....” Gavin sighed softly. 

“...Alright. But don’t you rat me out.” He handed Lily the cup who took it gratefully. 

On the other hand, Alice was peering into the living room, watching as Markus and Josh had blocked up the windows with wooden slats. Alice’s eyes soon drifted over to, Y/n, Nines, Connor and Hank.

Connor and Hank was fixing up the gauze on Nine’s ankle. Nine’s was looking down at them as he observed them fixing the wound.   
Y/n soon looked up and towards Connor.

“Did you..find Alex?” She asked. She looked between Nines and Connor. Nines LED flickers red as he furrowed his eyebrow. Y/n felt her heart stop. 

Did they not find her?

 

“Okay...well..she wasn’t at home,” Connor started. Y/n sighed and pulled at her hair in frustration. “So, she’s still out there?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Nines answered for Connor. Y/n groaned and placed her face in her hands.   
“But, we will find her Y/n. I promise. We’re going to find her.” Connor quickly reassured, he knew this wouldn’t get off of Y/n’s chest anytime soon. 

“Guys, we have to find her.” Y/n quickly said as she looked at them. Hank placed a hand on Y/n’s shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do, Y/n.” Hank said slowly. Y/n only sighed and glanced at him.

“There’s no way, we’re gonna find that kid. It’s too dangerous out there.” Nines told her. Connor glanced up at Nines and gave him a warning look. Nine’s only furrowed his eyebrows at Connor.

“Besides, someone is in this neighborhood, picking everyone off. I’ve checked this entire block. And not one person was home.” Nines said, but in a softer tone. Y/n looked away from him and bit the insides of her cheek. 

“Why don’t we just all pile up in the car, and just-just leave or something? Forget the kid, she was a brat anyway.” North said. She pointed towards the door.

Nine’s looked at her. “The car is gone.” 

“What?”

“How?” 

“Oh my god.”

“Even is Alex was in the streets, she’s most likely screwed.” Hank stated. Connor nodded slowly. Agreeing with Hank. 

“See?” Hank motioned towards Connor whom had agreed. Y/n sighed softly. She knew no one was gonna let her out there. She had no choice but to follow the orders of everyone else. 

“Connor.” Hank called out. He stood up before walked over to the closet next to the hallway.

“Yes, lieutenant?” Connor stood up and faced Hank, he looked as the male opened the closet door and grabbed the his book bag before rummaging through it. 

“How much ammo did you bring?” He asked. Gavin, who had walked in the living room after hearing everyone. Snickered and crossed his arms.

“You brought a gun?” he asked. Hank and Connor only nodded. 

“Well I did too.” Gavin said. Hank only chuckled at Gavin. 

“I already have couple shells loaded, and a dozen in my pocket. And, we have some from Gavin as well.” Connor answered. He glanced at Gavin before looking back at Hank. 

“Well, our best bet is to stay put.” Hank said. Everyone had murmured as an agreement. “What are we going to tell the kids?” Markus asked. He glanced at the kitchen where he saw Alice standing in the corridor. 

“I don’t know, the truth?” Hank quickly said. Gavin rolled his eyes before standing straight.

“Sure, what version of it.” Hank sent the detective a hard earned glare, Gavin only sent it back. 

“Guys, knock it off. Not right now.” Y/n said. Gavin only looked away and rolled his eyes with a grunt. Gavin could be such a child sometimes. And right now, attitude and arguments are the last thing that is needed in a situation like this.

“Oh! Hey guys.” Kara’s voice was heard. Y/n turned around as she saw Kara walking over to, Alice, Lily and AJ that were standing in the kitchen doorway, their faces were painted in worry yet fear. 

“How much of that did you hear?” She asked, Kara was obviously trying to block their minds from the horrifying situation so they could have nothing to worry about. 

“Did someone take, Alex?” Lily small voice piped up. Kara slightly frowned before shaking her head quickly.  
“No-no. Everything is okay, Alex is just--she’s just with someone right now is all. Nothing bad is going to happen. How about we have a small campout, right? Come on.” As Kara spoke the three kids minds out of their morbid imaginations. Y/n stood up to retrive the blankets. Gavin stood up and helped Y/n as well.

-

Alice, Lily, and AJ were sprawled out on the blankets that were in front of the fireplace.They were watching a movie on Y/n’s laptop she decided to take out so the children could have something to watch other than the crackling fire. 

“You girls all warmed up?” North asked the three. They all gave the soft nods to North as she placed another blanket on the ground.

“North?” Alice called out. North looked away from the blankets she was fixing before looking over at Alice. She rose an eyebrow and gave her a small smile.

“Yes?” Her soft voice answered to Alice who held a fearful expression. “Are we going to die?” Alice asked. North’s expression quickly changed. North held a worried expression as she shook her head. 

“No. We’re going to be fine. See? Everyone’s okay.” North glanced around the living where everyone was busy doing something. Connor and Nines were sitting by the window, guarding as Y/n and Gavin stood next to them talking about something that was most likely not important. 

Hank was asleep on the couch, after awhile of staying up and worrying over things, it drained much energy from him. Josh and Simon where making sure doors and all windows around the house were locked before cleaning up the kitchen. North didn’t know how they were cleaning with not much light around the house. But they somehow managed. 

Markus was sitting on the couch with his eye closed. No one knew if he were sleep or not.

And Kara was watching the movie with Lily and AJ. 

Alice looked at North and frowned.

“But...Y/n’s grandmother has been acting strange.” She whispered. North looked over at the older lady who was sitting in the chair on her own. She had her eyes closed, but. She was still in deep thought. 

North slowly looked back over at Alice.

“Everyone’s just on edge is all. Don’t worry. Now. It’s time for you to sleep.” North slowly laid Alice down who was still looking up at her. But, Alice soon settled down. Kara looked over at the two.

“I got it from here, thank your North.” Kara thanked her. North gave her a small smile before nodding.

“Of course.”

 

“You guys can sleep. I can guard for tonight.” Gavin said. Y/n, Nines, and Connor looked at Gavin before glancing at one another. “Alright, wake us up if anything happens, alright?” Y/n told the male. Gavin only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Yeah. I got this”

\--  
The constant snoring of Gavin was heard throughout the room. The fireplace had soon burned out. Leaving the living room into a dim abyss, but it was still illuminated by candles that were bound to go out any second.

Without the fire warming up the living room, the cold had invaded the living room. The air was nipping at everyone’s skin as they slept. Alice, Lily, AJ and Y/n were all cuddled up on the floor sleep mounded by amounts of blankets. Everyone had either had a blanket or shared one to get warmth. That was as good as it could get. 

The sound of giggling was heard from above, the echoing of small talking was heard from the flute system (or the chimney). Tiny footsteps echoed from inside the footsteps, but no one seemed to hear it as they all continued sleeping. 

The debris of snow and ash fell from the chimney and fluttered to the ground, signaling someone or something was coming down the chimney.   
A hook slowly eased down the flute system,. The shackles and chains rustled together. The iron chain had grazed the wood pile.

There wrapped in the chains was one single gingerbread man, like the ones on the coffee table. Standing there in all its glory. The vanilla frosting smile was still, it was tempting. 

The chains soon jolted as if someone was wiggling it to get someone’s attention. 

“Whoo-hoo!!” Hummed a high-pitched voice, as if it came from a tiny person. Lily had sniffed the air, as Alice woke up slowly. Lily eyes slowly slid open as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Alice blinked slowly, being an android that was sleeping, meant she didn’t have the after taste of waking up, Like, blurry eyes, or heavy fatigue. 

Alice sat up when she heard the chains clank against each other once more. Lily was already standing up stumbling slightly due to the dark, the chill in the air, and her sleepiness. Alice looked around, and saw everyone still fast asleep. 

“What are you doing?” Alice whispered to Lily. Lily looked at Alice before looking back at the fireplace. “Look.” She pointed at the fireplace, where Alice gaze quickly shot over to it.

She saw the gingerbread man wrapped in the chains. She wondered how it was possible.Wouldn’t the gingerbread man crumble together? 

She saw Lily making her way to the fireplace. Alice stood up and quickly made her way over to Lily. She grabbed her forehead and shook her head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Alice felt the uneasiness bubble her biocomponents. 

“Oh please, It’s a free cookie.” Lily whispered to her. She started making her way to the fireplace, easing closer and closer to it. Alice only stayed where she at. She took a step back wringing her hands in anticipation. 

Lily didn’t hesitate before taking the gingerbread cook, the chains rustled as she smiled and turned towards Alice.

“See?” She looked at the cookie before taking a bite.

“Nothing bad happened.” She muffled with a chuckle. Alice soon calmed down before sighing in relief. 

The gingerbread man gumdrop eyes and all distorted into a shock expression that Lily, literally took a bit from its head.

It gasped before glaring at the child and jumping out of her hand. Alice gasped as she and Lily saw the gingerbread man run around Lily’s ankles once before crawling up her leg and pulling the chain, tightening it around her ankles. 

It soon ran up her body and tied the chain around her entire form. Alice shrieked in fear at what she was seeing. This caused Y/n to jolt awake, along with everyone else.

“What the hell is going on?!” Hank shouted as he stood up and looked at Alice.

“Lily!” Everyone looked over and saw Lily chained it. The gingerbread man looked at everyone before whistling a signal. Soon, Lily was started to get dragged to the fireplace.

Lily screamed as the chain dragged her up the fireplace. Y/n and Josh quickly stood up before running over to Lily. Y/n grabbed Lily’s ankle, she tried dragging her back down, but who ever was pulling Lily up, had the strength of a god. 

“Hank on, Lily!”

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!” Lily screeched. Soon, Y/n started getting dragged up as well. Kara had grabbed Alice and AJ and backed into the corner of the room, away from the danger. 

Y/n felt Josh grab hold of her ankle and started pulling them back down. Everyone was shouting over each other to either call 911, having frantic shouts and screams of fear or ordering each other to help out in the situation. 

Josh started slipping as he looked over his shoulder. His LED was blinking the bright red, just like Nines and Connor’s. 

“HELP ME!” He shouted. Markus grabbed Y/n’s other ankle and started help pulling her down. Y/n yelped in back at the amount of pressure on her ankle.

Y/n had looked up to speak with Lily, but was met with a pair of small green gumdrop eyes. The gingerbread man cackled sinisterly as he held onto the hem of Lily’s shirt who was still screaming her head off.  
Y/n felt her body run cold as her eyes widen, never seeing anything like this before. Y/n let out a piercing scream. Josh and Markus managed to tug the two down, only for a mere second Y/n’s hands slowly slipped from Lily’s ankles.

Y/n fell to the floor with a thud, Lily was dragged right back up the chimney. 

“OH MY GOD!” North shouted as she looked at the now empty fireplace.

 

Everyone was silent as they stared at the fireplace in distraught. AJ was hugging Y/n’s arm tightly, afraid if she let go she would be next. Everyone breathed heavily and checked on one another.

“What unholy thing was that…” Hank whispered. He was even fearing for his life. Connor blinked slowly before slowly looking at Hank and then the others.

“Whatever it is...it’s not human.” 

“Jesus. This is my fault, if only I hadn’t of fell asleep, she would still be here.” Gavin blamed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was the first time Y/n seen him so frustrated. 

“No..This is all of our fault.” Y/n’s grandmother spoke up. Y/n looked over at her grandmother who had finally spoke up after so long. She started the fire back up in the fireplace. The fire came to life and slowly started crackling. The heat wafted through the air, touching everyone’s skin to make them warm. 

“He’s come for us all.” She whispered. Simon coughed softly as he placed a hand on his chest. Everyone’s gaze moved towards him where as he looked up and quickly frowned. “Sorry...that just..caught me off guard.” He whispered. Josh glanced at Simon and nudged him. 

“He who?” Markus asked slowly. Alice was in his arms as Kara stood next to Markus, just as afraid as everyone else. The older lady stared at the fire, eyes glazed over, the bright fire reflected in her eyes. 

“Grandma, what are you talking about?” Y/n asked sternly. Thinking the lady just might be pulling at everyone’s leg to get them riled up. This could all be a prank and Y/n’s friends and cousins and uncles could pop up any second now. But no...it wasn’t.   
This was real. 

“Please, Listen...I must tell you something...to all of you. “ She spoke up. Everyone focused solely on the lady who took a seat back in the armchair. Hank took a seat as well as Gavin. 

“It started with the wind...On a cold winter night...much like this. It was almost Christmas, but this Christmas was darker...less cheerful.” 

Y/n felt Gavin hug her arm tightly. Y/n glanced at Gavin before rolling her eyes and looking back at the lady. 

“But I still believed in Santa, in magic, and the hope that we could find hope again. But out village had given up..” Everyone shared the same serious expression hearing the story. 

“On miracles..and on each other. They had forgotten the spirit of Christmas, the sacrifice of giving. And my family was no different. I tried to help them to believe again. But we were no longer the loving family I remembered. They too had given up, and eventually...so did I.” 

Y/n hadn’t heard much of her grandmothers past. But was surprised at what she was hearing. She felt her eyes burn as she slowly shook her head. 

“And for the first time, I didn’t wish for a miracle. I wished for them to go away, a wish I soon learned to regret. And that night, in the darkness of a howling blizzard...I got my wish. I knew Saint Nicholas was not coming this year. Instead it was a much darker more ancient spirit. The shadow of Saint Nicholas. It was Krampus. And as it has for thousands of years, Krampus came not to reward, but to punish. Not to give, but to take. He and his helpers. I could only listen as they dragged my family away, knowing I would be next, but Krampus didn’t take me that night, He left me a reminder of what happens..when you lose hope…” 

Everyone was shocked. Shocked was the only word. 

“.........”

Was this story really true?

Was she joking?

Is Satan after us? 

“....And here I thought I was the one losing it.” Gavin piped up. Y/n sent the male a glare and shoved him off her arm. 

“Reed.” Nines warned the male and sent him glare. “What? You all seriously think this real?! An Evil Santa? Jesus fucking Christ. Someone out there took someone else’s kid. And your cousin.” Gavin jabbed his finger into Y/n’s shoulder. 

Y/n glared at him once more. “I’ll go get them myself If I need to.” Gavin whipped around and started towards the door.

“Get back here, Gavin!” Hank shouted. Y/n went after Gavin and took his sleeve.  
“Gavin, you can’t go out there. It’s way too dangerous!” 

Connor had soon stood up and walked over to stop the male. “She’s right Gavin, It’s too dangerous.” He said. Gavin turned around and glared at Connor. He then pulled out the pistol from his pocket and aimed it towards Connor.

“Dammit, Connor. I was just starting to like you.” He grunted. Y/n grabbed Connor’s forearm and took a step back with him. Connor didn’t even seem fazed that a gun was aimed straight at his head. Like always. 

“I am...but this is my choice.” Gavin said slowly. Connor’s LED flickers yellow, his eyebrows furrowed softly. “Gavin, we have everyone else her to protect.” Connor tried persuading. 

Gavin only shook his head before unlocking the door and opening it. 

“Gavin! Don’t!” Y/n quickly ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve once more. She froze when she saw the front yard. Snowmen decorated the front yard. They all looked sinister. The cackling was heard close as Y/n shivered at the cold that was attacking at her face. It was way too cold out.

“Shut the door!” Y/n and Gavin was tugged right back in by Hank. Kara slammed the door shut and locked it. 

“....what do we do then?!” Gavin shouted at Hank. Everyone didn’t know what to say. Y/n’s eyes drifted to the fire. She slowly blinked.

“...We keep the fire hot.” 

-

Part 4--

December 24th 

“But..what if you’ve been good all year, and you set out milk and cookies and do everything else?” Alice asked the elder lady. 

“It’s not what you do, it’s what you believe. And what you’ve given up in here.” The lady placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. Alice placed her small hand on her thirium pump and nodded.

“But..can’t we make him go away?” AJ asked. She was seated next to Alice, cuddled in the blankets along with Alice.

“...well..”

“That means we’re fucked.” Hank piped up. North couldn’t help but laugh under her breath as she threw a few twigs in the fire. 

“Eh.” The lady agreed. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hank.

“How did y-”

“Because I’m old enough the know when life is coming at you with its pants down.” North soon started laughing into her arm. Markus chuckled; he was busy fixing the mess everyone made in the living room. But...at least some were getting a few laughs in. 

“Y/n, when they took Lily. What did you see up there?” Josh asked. Y/n looked over at the male who was leaning on the wall. Y/n froze for a mere second before sighing.

“...I saw a fucking gingerbread man.” Soon Hank howled in laughter along with Gavin and North. 

“That’s besides the point. I have an idea.” Connor walked in. He was holding a rolled up paper. 

“I’m gonna go take the presents in the attic. Your grandmother told me we can’t trust not a thing.” North stated to Y/n. Y/n looked over at the android and saw her with three boxes in her arms. Simon stood next to her holding boxes as well. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go listen to Connor’s plan, hopefully it’ll get us somewhere.” Y/n replied. 

 

-

“Alright. What’s the plan?” Y/n questioned. Y/n, Connor, Nines, Hank, Gavin, Markus and Kara were gazing down at the map.

The plan was to take a car that was around the neighborhood. And thank Cyberlife for Nines and Connor who calculated all the cars that were nearby. 

“Once after we take the car, we drive off.” Connor stated. He then looked over at Nines. Nines may be crippled but he managed to walk just fine. Of course he limped here and there but he was still able to walk on his own. 

“Me and Nines will take the snowplow that’s down the street. We saw it when we were out searching for Alex,” He answered. Gavin squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

“But that’s way too dangerous. God knows how many steps we could take before we start getting attacked by whatever is o-” Gavin strangled only to be cut off by Nines who turned to face him with a grunt.

“Would you rather stay here all night waiting to be dragged out this house.” Gavin wasn’t surprised at Nines attitude. He only crossed his arms and sighed. Like the child he was.

“Anyway…” Connor said slowly, sliding his gaze back to the map.

“Once everyone is piled in. I make a path out of this neighborhood.” He finished. Hank stared at the map for a moment before looking at Connor. “And go where, exactly?” He asked.

Connor’s LED blinks the familiar yellow as his tapped his finger on the table. He soon rose his eyebrows as if a light bulb went off in his mind.

“The mall doubles as an emergency shelter. And if it’s easy, we’ll try the police station.” He answered. Hank nodded slowly. Y/n chuckled causing everyone’s gaze to fall on her. Y/n looked away from the map before looking at; Hank, Gavin, Markus, Nines and Connor. She laughed under her breath once more.

“Sorry. I mean, we’re cops...and we’re going to the cops...for help.” She laughed once more. Gavin rolled his eyes as Hank chuckled as well. Connor smiled at her softly, as Markus chuckles too.

Nines wasn’t satisfied. 

“Okay, but if the police are gone too?” Markus piped up. Connor looked at him.

 

“Then we keep driving until we see people.” 

-  
“Why am I up here again?” Alice spoke to AJ who held the flashlight, shining it down the dark hall as she and Alice slowly crept down the hall. AJ had her eyes glued in front of her, afraid she looked away something would grab them.

“I have to pee. And I was too scared to come up here.” She confessed. Alice only nodded, she didn’t mind at all. 

The two young kids walked down the hall. The floor creaking in a sinister way to send shivers down both of their cold bodies. 

“Hey, Alice?” AJ whispered. Alice glanced at AJ then back down the hall. “Yes?” She whispered back. 

“Do you think they took Lily because all three of us were fighting yesterday?” She mumbled. Alice slowly looked at the ground. 

“....I don’t know, AJ..”

“Do you think he’s dead?”

“I don’t know…”

“Alice?” This time the voice wasn’t from AJ. The voice echoed down the hall, and sound as if it came from an old toy that had a cheap speaker on it. 

“AJ?” There it was. The voice called out both of their names. AJ and Alice stopped walking and looked around. AJ pointed the light in each direction she turned. She then pointed up at the ceiling where the attic door came into view. 

The white paint was cracking and chipping. It was obvious no one hasn’t been up there other than North. But she was already back downstairs. The ladder was already down, easier for the two to walk up if needed.

“AJ? Alice? What are you doing?” Asked the nasally voice. Alice took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows. Who the hell is that?

“Lily, where have you been, everyone’s freaking out.” AJ mumbled. It was obvious she was going to cry soon. Her eyes glazed over and it reflected from the light.

“Come up here and I’ll show you. I’ve been waiting for you guys. Hurry.” AJ didn’t hesitate before quickly jogging up the steps.

“Wait, I don’t think that’s Lily.” Alice tried stopping the girl. But AJ didn’t listen. The only source of light was from AJ seeing she held the flashlight. Alice would turn away and walk back downstairs. But couldn’t see a thing. She still could walk. But she was scared. Scared if she walked back. Someone could easily get her.

So she followed AJ.

-

“Oh my god, Nines, how much blood do you leak..” Y/n scoffed. She was wrapping the gauze back around Nines ankle. It was a new one seeing he bled through his last one. Nines chuckled as he helped her fix the wound. 

Nines opened his mouth to say something, but the piercing scream came from upstairs. Literally everyone hopped up. 

“Oh shit.” Gavin placed the cookie he was eating down, and pulled out his pocket knife he had. Thank God for that.

Y/n stood up quickly before dashing down the hall. Gavin and Markus right behind her.

“Whoa! Whoa! Wait-- listen!” Markus grabbed Y/n by her forearm. Gavin skidded to a stop. The three were standing at the base of the staircase. Peering up the staircase. The heard the distant cackles and talking echoing from upstairs. Certainly not from Alice and AJ.

“Are you three going up there?” Simon asked. Markus looked over his shoulder. Everyone was right behind the three. Markus nodded. Connor squeezed through Josh and North and handed Gavin the pistol. 

“Here.” Gavin nodded. Gavin handed Y/n the pocket knife, she took it and looked at Markus who held a flashlight in his hand. He switched it on before Gavin walked in front of the two. 

“I’ll lead..you two follow…” He said lowly. Afraid if he spoke too loud whatever is up there might flee.

Gavin walked up the stairs slowly, Y/n and Markus right behind him. 

A crash echoed from the kitchen. Nines. Being the only one in the living room. Close to the kitchen immediately looked at the kitchen. He stared the kitchen and then over his shoulder where everyone was looking up the staircase. Ready to act in action if; Gavin, Y/n or Markus needed backup. 

Nines stood up slowly. Careful with his foot, before..semi-limping over to the kitchen corridor.   
-

“Alice? AJ?” Y/n called out. The three walked into the atic. The stairs groaning under them which made the vibe much worse. 

The attic was cold. Too cold. Y/n was already shivering. 

Markus only shined the light forward when the walking in. 

Once fully in the attic room. Gavin pointed the gun, guiding it every which way he walked. Markus handed Gavin the light as he stood next to Y/n. 

“Alice...AJ are you guys in here?” Markus called out. But no one replied. Gavin pointed the light at the dust that covered the floor and walls head to toe in dust. The old boxes were scattered across the room. Making it harder to spot the two. 

Y/n slowly edged further into the room. She was unbelievably terrified at whatever was up there with them in that room. Her breathing was rigid as she looked around for the two. It was silent. 

Were they not up here?

“Guys…” Markus called out. Y/n and Gavin turned around to look at Markus. They saw him kneeling down in front of a pile of torn up boxes with Christmas wrapping. It was as if someone tore through the box. 

“What the hell is this?” Gavin whispered. Y/n could feel him standing next to her. Y/n held a disturbed look as she furrowed her eyebrows. 

The top of a box had a small logo on it, it was a face of a clown...looking joker. It was a Jack In the Box. 

Next to it was a small tin container that was opened. Inside was too gingerbread men. They were half eaten, the crumbs were on the floor scattered around and in the container.

“Heh. Hey Y/n, there’s those cookies you were saying that ‘scared you’” Gavin said, voice dripped in sarcasm. Y/n scoffed and glared at him. “Shut up, Reed.” She growled. 

An abruptly loud clanking sound emitted from behind the three. Y/n, Gavin and Markus both jumped in fear and quickly turned around. Gavin pointed the light behind them but saw nothing, his hands were shaking in fear and his palms were becoming clammy. 

-

“Nines? What are you doing in here?” Hank called out. He walking in the kitchen and saw Nines looking around. He had the gun he had that was in his pocket pointed in front of him.   
“I heard something.” He said slowly. Hank didn’t hesitate before looking around the dim kitchen cautiously. He grabbed the nearby kitchen knife on the kitchen counter and slowly made his way over to Nines as he looked around to see if anything was out of place. 

Nines was looking the floor, where laid the now crushed gingerbread house that, Lily, Alice and AJ made. A chair that must have fallen from what Nines constructed. Someone was on the chair, and pushed it back. Causing the cloth on the table to swipe off along with the gingerbread house. 

“What is it?” Hank could obviously see the gears turning in Nines head. 

“This mess...was purposely made.” Nines slowly said. He squinted his eyes. He quickly looked over to where a perfectly made gingerbread house laid. 

-

Y/n, Gavin and Markus walked over where the noise was made. Dangerous move, but. They had two children that were still in the house that was missing. You think you should just leave it and let them get taken when their still at reach? No.

-

Nines looked over at Hank who was looking at a pantry door that was opened halfway. Nines looked over at the pantry door. Soon, the two started walking over to the cabinet. In a glass jar that was open, it held candy canes. Which could be seen from inside the cabinet.

Nines grabbed the wooden door and opened it slightly. 

“There’s nothing in there.” Hank mumbled. Nines nodded and closed the pantry door closed slowly. 

-

Gavin abruptly stopped walking and took a big step back. Y/n stopped walking as well and was about to ask what was wrong, when she heard the inhumane growling emitting from in front of them. 

Markus stopped walking as well and looked over Y/n’s shoulder. He then slowly started gapping. 

The Jack in the Box...well..box was moving upwards as if it were a tail of some sort. The crane slowly spun, hearing family ticking and tocking. The cloth stretched out far. It moved as if it were a snake.

 

It was...huge…

Their eyes traveled up the cloth, it was bumpy as if someone was in it. Soon, their eyes landed at the end. Where they saw the back of a head faced their way, slowly sit up. The jester hat eerily ringed from the dull bells hanging from it. 

“Oh come the on…” Gavin said in a defeated tone as he stared at the creature in pure fear. 

Soon, as it sat up. It was fully shown to the three. It’s face was made from pale white porcelain, its jaw had dropped down to stuff in whatever it was eating in its mouth, Y/n saw the muscles of the jaw stretching unbelievably far, saliva dripped from its face. There was so much of it. The frilled thick puffy collar was matted with dirt and all sorts of nasty things. Its teeth were protruding out of its mouth and gums. AJ’s shoes could be seen disappearing in its mouth. Its eyes were small and pitch black. 

It tilted its head up and there goes AJ. Gone. It sat up straight and blinked slowly. 

Y/n slowly started screaming she felt Markus grab her forearm. “Oh, my god! What is that?!” 

The gun shook in Gavin’s hand as he heard the two shouting out screams and curses. The Jack in the Box had somehow...held a tissue and wiped its face slowly from the plethora of saliva dripping from its face and onto the wooden floor. It slowly turned towards the three were they could see the face of a damn demon. 

Markus was looking the other way screaming out curses as Y/n screamed louder in fear. She couldn’t move. She felt as if her back was glued to the wall.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Y/n let out a blood curdling scream in just pure fear. 

“Oh, come on with this bullshit!” Gavin shouted. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Now, he was starting to believe in the story that lady told and warned everyone.   
To be honest, what Gavin was seeing right now. He didn’t know what the hell he believed in now. 

“Shoot it,Gavin!! Shoot it!!” Markus shouted over Y/n’s screams. Y/n sobbed as she opened her eyes. If anything else that came after anyone was as worst as this. She thought, either she’ll pass out. Or just die. 

“For god’s sake, shoot it Gavin!!” Markus shouted. Gavin clenched his jaw. The gun in his hands shook from his hands, he was too afraid to shoot the damn thing. 

Fuck it.

Gavin shot the creature. The gunshot emitted throughout the attic. But the bullet didn’t hit the damn demon. The bullet it off something and caused a spark. 

The three saw the Jack in the Box flee away, the box slivered away quickly. 

-

Hank and Nines heard the gunshot and screaming and looked at the ceiling. 

“Oh crap.” Hank mumbled. Soon, three shots of a nail embedded itself in Hank’s back leg.   
“Oh shit!” He shouted. Nines quickly looked at Hank and grabbed his arm to hold him up. The familiar cackle came from behind them. 

Hank and Nines looked up and three gingerbread men to life….helping each other hold a nail gun. Hank eyes widen.

“Oh shit...Y/n was right.” He whispered in a breathy tone. The gingerbread men all grinned before placing their stubby hands on the trigger. 

Nines was quick as he tackled Hank to the ground. The nails missed them and hit other things in the background, causing pots and pans to echo and the wall to thud. 

Nines grabbed the wooden cutting board and placed it front of him and Hank, where the nails were caught in that.

-  
Markus, Y/n and Gavin were all huddled close to each other in fear. They heard quick moving of glass from behind them, where they all made different grunts or noises of fear.   
They turned around, Gavin flashed the light behind them. 

They soon heard fluttering from above them. Y/n, Gavin and Markus slowly looked up. Gavin pointed the flashlight towards the ceiling. There sitting on one of the wooden slacks that helped hold up the ceiling. Was another porcelain doll. It had the exact same jaw that was moveable as the Jack in the Box. It blonde hair and small eyes.

And...wings?

It slowly opened its eyes and made strained sound. It stretched its wings before peering directly down at Y/n.

“Oh my god..” Y/n whispered. The doll swooned down and landed directly on Y/n’s face. Y/n screamed and landed to the floor with a loud thud. Y/n screamed and grabbed the doll and ripped it off her face. It screeched and tried clawing at her face.

Y/n screamed and tried removing the doll off her. Gavin and Markus tried taking the doll off, but he kept clawing at them. 

“Bear!” Gavin suddenly shouted. Markus quickly looked at him. “What?!”

“Bear!!” Markus looked in Gavin’s general direction and saw a teddy bear not much as friendly one. Running towards him. Its teeth were protruding out of its face, so as its gums. Its green eyes were wide and horrifying. It latched it jaw around Markus’s arm. Markus yelped in pain and fear.

He was now regretting getting that update, to feel pain...or better anything physical. 

-

Nines and Hank sat there for a while as the nail gun, soon ran out of nails. The three god-forsaken live cookes three down the nail gun in anger. They were distracted by the nail gun. Which was good.

Nines saw the oil running lamp. He put the chopping board down and pointed the gun at the lamp, he shot it seeing flames to burst out and the cookies went flying. One crumbing apart from the impact.

Two were on fire and running around screaming their heads off. Hank quickly got up, but grunted in pain at his leg.

“God damn..fucking bastards tried to kill us.” He breathed out. Nines stood up and nodded.

“Yeah…”

 

-

“Get it off!” Gavin was pulling at the bears leg, trying to pry it off of Markus’s arm. Its teeth were already embedded in its arm, the blue blood spilling and seeping on the floor and in the bears razor sharp mouth. 

Markus punched the bears head, only for it to let out an innocent squeak. It didn’t seem to faze the bear at all. 

Gavin somehow fell, and landed into the boxes. Sending Markus to fly back. 

Y/n was still screaming her head off as the tongue from the doll lolled out its mouth and grazed Y/n’s cheek.

“Eeeeeew!!!” She screamed. 

Gavin breathed heavily as he basically just watched the two being attacked by toys for about 5 seconds. 

He stood up to help again but was jumped on by a small robot type toy. The LED eyes emitted as it knife like hands rose in the air and peered through Gavin’s clothes and skin to crawl up his back.

“Oh god! You gotta be kidding me!!” he shouted in anger but mostly pain. He stumbled as he tried to get the robot from off of him, but it seemed to have an already good grip on his back. He felt his blood travel down his back. 

-

“Come on, Let’s get you back to the living room.” Nines helped Hank over to the counter where he leaned on it for support. 

“There he is! Charge!” Nines heard the two cookies shout out. He turned around and saw them running towards him. Nines quickly whipped out the pistol and shot the first cookie. He turned to shoot again, only to figure out--he had no more cookies.

The gingerbread man had a candy cane, that was sharpened at the end. Nines placed the gun down, before catching the cookie, seeing it was jumping in the air to hit him. The cookie screamed and stabbed Nines in his knuckles. Nines hissed in pain before throwing the cookie, watching it hit the wall and crumble into nothing but crumbs. 

“Wow…” Hank mumbled. Nines turned towards him. 

“I don’t know what they thought was going to happen. I had a high probability of success by just eating them.” He said in a blank tone..but was...kind of amused at those little demons for thinking they were going to stop Nines. 

-

Gavin had fell and hit his head with a loud clunk and thud, he grunted in pain.

Markus was still fighting off the bear, as of for Y/n.

 

The doll that was attacking Y/n managed to wrap Christmas lights around her neck. The doll seem way more stronger than it seemed, Y/n felt like she was fighting off a grown ass man.

The doll dragged Y/n up, and wrapped the Christmas lights around the wooden slack on the ceiling, basically trying to hang Y/n.   
Y/n kicked her feet and gagged and gasped for air. She reached up to try and reach for the doll. 

She felt her chest burning for air. Y/n coughed and wheezed. She was sure the veins were popping out of her neck. Visibly shown. 

Markus held onto the bear with a tight grip, he glanced around to see why Gavin stopped shouting only to see him passed out. Markus looked over and saw Alice, lying on the ground. 

He scanned her briefly. She was obviously knocked unconscious. Markus felt the swarm of adrenaline flow through him. He grunted and threw the bear off of him, he quickly staggered up. Almost falling into the wall. 

He grabbed the pocket knife Y/n had handed to them earlier when they made it to the attic staircase. And grabbed the bear. He pinned the bear to the wall, it tried clawing at Markus, but Markus protruded the bear right in its eye, green like blood seeped from its socket as it screeched in pain. Markus threw the bear across the room. 

Markus grabbed a hatched that was on the floor, looking around, he saw Y/n and his eyes widen.

“Y/n! Hold on!” He ran over to Y/n and swung the hatched into the Christmas lights. Cutting it, and sending Y/n landing to the floor, gasping for air. 

Markus spotted Gavin and immediately hit the robot with the hatchet, sparks flying everywhere and sending the machine flying across the room. 

“Markus! It’s getting away!” Y/n shouted with a small croak from the lack of oxygen. Markus turned around and sprinted for to the box that was now disappearing into the vent. Markus swung the hatchet to try and hit the box, but only aimed towards the floor. 

Y/n ran over to Alice, damn near stumbling over her own two feet. Y/n wrapped her arms around Alice and picked her up. Alice gasped softly and her eyes flew open.

“Y/n?! Y/n! It took--it got, AJ!” She shouted in fear, Y/n held her close and pat her head. “We know, we know.” She quickly said. 

“Oooooh, FUCK!” Gavin shouted as he slowly stood up. He breathed heavily and he stumbled slightly. Markus walked over and helped the man. 

“....Come on, guys...we need to head back downstairs.” 

 

-

“What happened up there?!” Kara said. She quickly held onto to Alice tightly and hugged Y/n close to her.   
“They got AJ.” Y/n announced. 

“Who got, AJ?” Josh asked. Markus was going to be the first one to reply when a muffled screeched took everyone’s attention, or more. Answered their question. 

“....” Everyone looked at eachother. 

“I think it’s panicking...I think it’s trying to get out.” Gavin said distractly. He stared up at the ceiling with squinted eyes, he was still dazed from being knocked out from the fall. 

“Well..we boarded everything up..so...whatever it is..it’s not going going anywhere.” Simon mumbled. Josh nodded. 

“That’s AJ. AJ’s up there. I gotta get in there and get her out.” Y/n said. Markus and Gavin quickly looked at her. “Are you mad? Did you see that thing? All three of us when we were up there, was looking at the the spawn of Satan, no way in hell you’re gonna go up there, Y/n.” Gavin warned. Y/n only shook her head.

“What were you guys dealing with when you guys were up there?” Hank asked. Gavin looked at Hank and shivered.

 

“You don’t wanna know…” He mumbled. Nines LED flickers red. He grunted and looked at Gavin. “Reed.” He started, Nines was reloading the pistol with last batch of ammo he had. 

“Me and Anderson damn near got our asses kicked. By a bunch of Christmas cookies. So trust me when I say, we can take it!” 

Nines was obviously pissed, already losing his patience.

“Shhhh.” Y/n shushed them. She looked around the living room, along with everyone else. North grabbed a screwdriver and started unscrewing the screws in the vent. Once having that done. She opened the vent panel and placed it on the floor.

“What-what are you doing?” Kara stammered--pulling Alice close to her. North placed her hands in the vent. 

“I’m going in, and I’m gonna go get the girl.” She said. Simon furrowed his eyebrows. “I can take it, Simon. I’m fine.” And with that. North disappeared in the vent. Everyone was stunned..yet amused.

“...She’s crazy.” Gavin mumbled. 

 

Constant thudding was heard from inside the vent. 

“Kick his ass, North!!” Y/n shouted into the vent. She heard the screeching from the Jack in the Box. Soon, cracks traveled throughout the ceiling, the little debris fell from the ceiling. 

The sound of thudding, cracking from the roof, ready to give out any minute, and inhumane growling went on for a few seconds, before stopping completely. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the ceiling. The silence drawing to an edge, making everyone agitated. 

“North?” Simon whispered, his pale eyes flickering from across the ceiling. 

Soon where the cracks had traveled in a long line, soon cracked and burst open. Out falling the terrifying Jack in the Box and North. 

The creature groaned in pain and had his arms help its upper body up. Markus and quickly pulled North from the creature and pulled her towards him. 

“Oh my god!” Josh shouted jumping into Simon’s arms. Gavin and Nines pointed their guns at the demon with no hesitation. 

Suddenly. The doll from in the attic flew down and landed on Nines. 

“Oh god, not that thing again.” Y/n whispered to herself. She ran over to Nines and grabbed hold of the doll and started pulling.   
The bear that Markus managed to stab in the eye. Popped from behind the couch. Connor turned around and faced the bear. He was shocked at first as he took a step back. Gavin shot at the bear making it fall into the wall, the bullet wound in its head was fairly noticeable. 

Y/n ripped the doll off of Gavin’s head and threw it. “Nines! Shoot it!” Y/n shouted. Nines quickly aimed to pistol and shot at the porcelain doll, sending it flying into the wall with a thud. 

Soon, loud thundering was heard outside, the light from the lighting illuminating the entire window and room. Jingling of bells was heard as everyone looked at the window.

The Jack in the Box started clapping happily. Causing Y/n’s heart to sink in fear. 

What does that mean?

“Aw, shit.” Y/n heard her grandmother curse. Y/n quickly glanced at her grandmother before looking at the window. 

Soon, the entire wall was ran through by a bunch of people in costumes, all holding their own unique costume and mask. They were morbid as they jumped around surrounding everyone. 

Y/n felt someone grab the collar of her shirt and hide her behind them. It was Connor. One of the elves burned out the fire in the fireplace. Leaving only the moon from outside and the lighting to light up the now dim room.   
The cold invaded the once lukewarm air.

Alice held tightly onto Kara as she sobbed in fear. Kara held onto Alice standing close next to North and Markus.

Everyone as huddled up next to each other. Besides...Hank. Who was being chained. 

“Hank!!”Y/n and Connor shouted the male’s name. Hank just held the face of ‘I give up’ and ‘I don’t really care’. 

“I’ll see you all in hell.” He said lazily before being dragged off. 

“HANK NO!!” Y/n pushed pass Connor to go after Hank, the wind and snow smacking her right in the face, Connor grabbed Y/n by the waist and pulled her towards him. 

“Twisted fairy-tale horseshit!!!” Gavin shouted. He soon ran over to the Jack in the Box, who was being pulled by one of them eleves, Gavin held onto the long snake like body and was dragged off with the Jack in the Box. 

“Gavin!” Y/n shouted. Connor had a good grip on her, making sure she didn’t run off after the two. 

“Ooooh! Great..” Nines shouted in a defeated tone after seeing Gavin most likely willingly just gave his life away and being dragged off. The elves attention were one on Gavin as he was getting dragged away, until they all turned their sinister masked faces towards the rest of the group. 

They all cackled and screeched in their faces. Alice clenched her eyes closed and hid her face in Kara’s waist.   
Soon, a howl echoed close by, almost sounding like a broken tornado siren. The elves stopped what they were doing before looking at one another. They soon scurried off out the broken wall they broke through. 

Everyone looked at one another, checking if everyone is okay. Connor turned around and grabbed Y/n by the shoulders.   
“Are you okay?” He asked quickly. Y/n could feel her heart beating in her ears but she slowly nodded.

“Where--where did they go?” Kara voice cracked as she walked over to Nines who was going through his book bag for more ammo. “I’m more worried about, when they come back.” Nines said quickly. Kara had nodded. 

“We need to make a break for it.” Connor called out. North looked away from the fireplace and to Connor. “For what Connor?!” 

“The snowplow. It’s our only shot.” Markus answered. He picked up Alice who latched onto him tightly.   
“And then, we’re going after them.” Simon said. Markus nodded. Y/n looked over, seeing her grandmother trying to set the fire in the fireplace back to life with the match, but the match kept getting blown out by the rough wind. 

“Grandma..we have to go now!” Y/n said in a stern tone. Her grandmother turned towards her with a defeated expression. Y/n’s lip quivered. Soon, the house shook, causing everyone to yelping and confusion yet fear. 

“It’s him.” Alice whispered. 

The radio flickered on as the Christmas lights flickered off and on. The jolly Christmas song rang through the cold rough air. 

Y/n heard Nines cock the gun as he focused up on the roof. 

“Let’s go…” Markus whispered to everyone. He made his way to the front door and slowly opened it where-as everyone followed. Y/n gently wrapped her arm around her grandmother and guided her to the door. 

Kara handed Alice her coat. “Hurry, put it on. You don’t have much time.” She whispered to Alice in a shaky voice. Alice quickly put on her hat and gloves, she slipped on her coat and zipped it up. 

“Everyone ready?” Josh asked. Everyone nodded as Markus opened up the door wider. “Everybody..hold on to each other, or something.” Simon said. Alice clinged to Kara. Y/n held onto her grandmother’s arm. North held onto Markus’s sleeve tightly. Josh and Simon stood next to each other as of Connor and Nines did the same. 

Markus opened the door, and everyone walked out. The lightning and thunder made itself known, as it lit up the gray sky and rumbled the ground. The cold was already attacking everyone and the snow plowed down on them. 

Y/n stopped walking abruptly as she felt her grandmother no longer walking. She turned towards her and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Ma’ come on..we gotta go.” She whispered to her. Her grandmother only looked at Y/n and shook her head. 

“Be good...Y/n.” She whispered before shutting the door on her. Y/n eyes widen.

“Grandma!!” Y/n shouted. Everyone turned around with squinted eyes from the snow. Connor jogged over to Y/n and grabbed her arm as of she tried tugging at the door to open it. 

“Come on. We have to go.” He told her. Y/n teared up, her tears burning her eyes as she breathed heavily. Letting Connor drag her away from the house.

“The window! I can g-” Y/n tried walking over to the window that was burst open by the encounter of a dozen eleves. But Connor’s arm stopped her. 

“Y/n...I think she wants to face him.” Connor whispered to her. Y/n breathed heavily as she looked up at him. He took her wrist before he started walking once again. Y/n looked over her shoulder at the door as her boots slowly trudged through the snow following everyone else.

The screeching in the distance was more than enough to set everyone off the charts of their fear level. 

-

“Keep moving!” Markus shouted, everyone held hands, as they trudged through the thick snow, the blizzard only rained down on everyone, slowing them down. The screeching got closer as Connor looked over his shoulder. 

“You guys go! I’ll hold it back, I hear something!” Connor called out to Markus over the roaring wind. Markus looked back and squinted to through the snow. He was hesitant at first before he nodded.  
“Alright!” Nines had walked to Connor and stood next to him. Y/n frowned at looked at the two. 

“But---guys.” Connor turned towards Y/n. “We’ll be fine...now go!” Y/n felt Kara grab her wrist and gently pulled her back to start walking. Nines and Connor had soon disappeared in the blizzard.

Was this really the end?

“Come on!” The snowplow was seen just a few steps away, the blinking yellow light made it easier to spot. Kara and Markus quickly placed Alice in the driver's seat of the snowplow. “Y/n you go with Alice!” Markus told her. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows and quickly looked at him with a shiver.

“What about you guys?!” She shouted. Simon looked at her and gaze her a weak smile. “We’re android, we’re able to take the cold much longer. And, we need to hold them off. You and Alice just get out of here and go get help.” He called out.

Y/n felt the familiar rush of tears invade her eyes as she slowly climbed the small staircase. Alice moved over to sit in the passenger she looked at Kara and frowned. 

“Kara!” She called out. Kara looked over at Alice. “I’ll be fine Alice...go with Y/n.” 

“Oh shit!” North cursed out, everyone’s attention pointed towards her, she was stuck knee deep in the snow. Markus quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arms to pull her up, but something seemed to be dragging her in the snow.

“North!!” Y/n screamed out. She felt Alice hugging her arm tightly. Soon, Simon started sinking in the snow. Y/n reached out the window and grabbed his hand to pull him up. “Simon, no!” Simon grabbed Y/n’s wrist and slowly pulled his wrist away from her’s. 

“Go, Y/n!” Markus shouted. Y/n looked up to see both Markus and Josh knee deep into the snow. Y/n’s breathed heavily. 

Soon….they all were gone. In the fucking snow. 

How?!

Only the small snow that was cascading down in the ground was left. 

“Y/n, we got to go.” Alice sobbed, she tugged Y/n’s jacket sleeve and looked up at her. Y/n quickly looked at Alice. The only one she had left. And she was not letting them get her next. 

“Alright. Alright.” Y/n said breathy. She placed her hands on the keys that were in the ignition and twisted them. The engine only roared but failed. Yn tried multiple times to start the vehicle. But to no avail. It just didn’t want to start. 

“It’s not starting! Why isn’t it not starting?!” Alice panicked. Y/n breathed heavily and turned the keys in the ignition once again. But it didn’t start. No matter how many times she turned it, it didn’t start. 

“Come on! Come on, Y/n!” 

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” 

“I don’t even know how to drive a stick, we have a hybrid!”

Someone ran into the window. Y/n and Alice screamed and looked over to the passenger seat window to see a silhouette right in the window. Another figure popped up in front of the snowplow, standing on the hood of the vehicle. 

It was those damn eleves again. Alice screamed and landed in Y/n’s lap, trying to gain distance from the figure in the windows. The elf in the front of the truck stuck its hand inside, it’s scrawny finger grazed Y/n’s chin. On Y/n’s side of the window popped another elf. It stuck its hand inside the truck to try and grab at Y/n. 

Alice started screaming Y/n’s name. Y/n quickly looked at her and saw the figure was now dragging her out the front window. “Alice!!” Y/n called out. 

She pushed the hand away and grabbed Alice by the waist and pulled her back in the truck. Y/n lifted her foot over the dashboard and kicked the elf in its masked face, making it fall right off the hood of the truck. Y/n held Alice close to her. She opened the drivers door forcefully, sending the elf that tried pulling Y/n out tumbling down. Y/n hopped out of the truck with Alice in her arms and landed right on the elf. She stumbled over it once it started sinking in the sinkhole Simon once vanished in. 

Alice screamed and hid her face in Y/n’s shoulder. Y/n quickly turned around, tightening her grip onto Alice.

There stood. What her grandmother told her. It was...tall. A cloak covered its face that Y/n didn’t want to see because she knew it might scare her for life...well if she even lives after this that is. 

It held a tattered sack of presents. And its horns curled back. He was basically...a damn..goat...mixed with a human.

The bitch was Krampus.

Krampus lifted one long scrawny finger and pointed at Y/n. Y/n could now see its face as it looked at Y/n. Small dull...dead grey eyes. A white beard and a slacking jaw with its tongue lolling out limply. 

Y/n felt like pissing her pants at the sight of it. Y/n gapped and stared at the...basically demon that was hunting her and her friends.

From its thin fingers, or hand. It dropped something down on the blanket of snow. Y/n looked down and saw a ball of newspaper that was wrapped around something.   
Y/n slowly reached out and picked it up. The snow bit at her bare fingers. She was already getting frostbites. 

If Y/n was going to die. She rather die from frost bites or hypothermia then to this thing. 

Y/n unravel whatever was in the newspaper wrapping. Once unwrapping it, out popped a bell. With name engraved on it.

‘Krampus’

He gave her grandmother another chance...he was probably giving Y/n and Alice another chance to have joy and hope…

No.

Y/n looked at the paper that was in her hand. It wasn’t newspaper...it was a torn up piece of paper. It was a letter. Alice looked down at the paper and frowned.

‘He left me as a reminder of what happens...when hope is lost.’ echoed Y/n’s grandmother. Y/n blinked slowly before quickly looking up to confront the creature...but saw it was gone…

‘And when belief is forgotten’ 

 

‘And the Christmas spirit...dies..’ 

-

Y/n trudged through the snow with Alice on her back. She was determined to find this motherfucker. And get her friends...her family back from this demon. She was not having it. Alice held her eyes clothes as the snow rained down on the two. Y/n coughed, her nose was cold, so as...everything really. 

She couldn’t feel her toes anymore. If Y/n spent more time in the cold. She actually might freeze to death. Alice...was a whole other discussion. She was able to withstand the cold much longer, and if Y/n dies. Lord knows what Alice might do. 

“Y/n! This is all my fault! I was the one who lost hope!” Alice shouted over the snow and into Y/n’s ears. Y/n slowly shook her head. “No! It’s everyone fault. I knew everyone wasn’t going to be happy being stuck in a house for 3 days, especially with Gavin!” She replied. 

Alice sniffed and hid her freezing face into Y/n’s shoulder. 

Y/n slowly stopped walking when she saw the ringing of bells. And the fire from torches were seen. It was like a camp. There stood the elves...and that...weird ass Jack in the Box. And the toys and gingerbread men prancing around like they were making a sacrifice. 

Y/n looked over and saw Krampus, of what seemed like he was standing over a hole peering down at it. 

Y/n saw Josh in his grasp. Ready to push him down at any second. 

“HEY!!” Y/n shouted. Soon, the ringing of bells stopped, the cheering stopped and dancing. All the faces of….satan. Looked at her. Y/n heard the growling of Krampus as he slowly turned around and faced Y/n. Even though Y/n couldn’t see Y/n’s face. She could tell he was pissed. 

“Asshole!!” Y/n shouted once more. One of the elves shrunk as if it were shy and pointed at himself. Y/n gave it a scoff.

“No! Him!” Y/n pointed at Krampus who just stared at her. 

“I take back my wish!!” Alice screamed out. The hooves of Krampus echoed as he walked closer towards the two. 

Josh stared at them. Shrinking slightly. He felt like any move he’ll make he’ll be attacked. 

“I take it all back!!” Alice screeched. She slid from Y/n’s back before quickly standing in front of Y/n. 

Y/n placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder so she wouldn’t get any closer to the creature.   
“Give us back our family!!!” Y/n pulled the bell from her pocket and threw it at Krampus. She knew either he would fuck her up. Which was a 99% chance. Or...he’ll give her back her family….which was a very slim chance. 

Y/n teared up and looked at the creature. She licked her lips and sniffed. Alice had hugged her leg tightly. 

“Please…” Y/n pleaded in a whisper...nothing was going to be the same without them..whether Y/n made it out alive or not. Her friends were the one that made her get through the day. 

“I know you can fix this...give them back...please…” She whispered. Krampus reached out a hand and the long rigid nail wiped the tear that was running down Y/n’s face.   
Alice clenched her eyes closed as she saw Krampus get closer. 

Soon...he nodded. 

“....” The only thing that was heard was the breathing of Y/n’s voice and Alice’s sniffing. 

Y/n was going to say something about the gesture, but soon felt her body become light. 

And then...she passed out. 

 

\-----

“AAAAAH!! AAAAH!” Y/n screamed as she jolted up from the covers that she was mauled in. She fell from the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. She groaned as the pain soared through her. Her eyes fluttered open. 

It was blurry for a second as Y/n sighed and groaned. She saw...light….

She saw light! Y/n opened her eyes completely. She was in her room. The guest room in her grandmother’s house that she claimed. Y/n shot up. She touched her torso.

Nothing was out of place..no scratches...no wounds...not even the choking scar from when she was literally being hanged by a doll. She gave out a breathy chuckle….was it all a dream??

Y/n looked over at the frosted window. She placed her clammy hands on the chili window and peered out it as she wiped the moisture away, It was snowing outside. She saw the kids playing outside, like everything was normal. 

There was no blizzard. The sun was out…

Y/n slowly smiled. She soon heard the muffled talking from downstairs. She turned towards her door and quickly walked out of the room. 

-

“Jesus Christ, Gavin. How many times are you going to play that damn song.” Hank groaned. He picked up the wrapped gift and placed it on the coffee table. Gavin only chuckled as he fiddled with the radio. 

Y/n peered from around the corner, she saw all of her friends and her grandmother just...in the living room. Enjoying their time. 

“Whoa. These pancakes are very delicious Ms. L/n.” Y/n heard Kara compliment the elderly lady. Y/n’s grandmother smiled and nodded. 

 

Y/n saw Alice, AJ, Lily and Alex sitting by the tree. They were getting along. They were scavergering through the presents. Debating on which one they would open first. 

“Y/n! About time you got up, we’ve been waiting forever.” Gavin called out. Y/n quickly looked up towards him. She stared at Gavin for a moment. She slowly smiled. They were all really there.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Y/n!” Y/n heard Alice. Y/n looked over and saw Alice running over to her. Alice hugged Y/n’s waist and peered up at her. Y/n grinned. 

“Hey…”

“Ah, there she is. Hey there kiddo. We thought you were just going to sleep all day.” Hank chuckled. He stretched and walked over to Y/n and ruffled her hair. Y/n quickly hugged Hank and closed her eyes with a sigh.

“You’re all alive.” She said. Everyone’s attention was now on her.

“Barely.” Gavin said. He placed a few twigs in the fireplace before turning towards Y/n who was latched onto Hank still.

“I haven’t been this hungover since the pope died.” He groaned and sat down. Y/n chuckled softly. 

“What’s wrong Y/n, are you okay?” Connor asked. He was sitting in the armchair holding one of the presents. Y/n glanced at him and thought for a moment.   
Should she tell them?

“Yeah, I just--just. Had a bad dream I guess. Now, come on. Let’s open up the presents. I know you guys have been waiting for me.” Y/n pulled away and smiled. Alice jumped up and down and smiled.

“Yay!” 

Everyone passed around their gifts and started ripping them open. Lots a good gifts to be all honest. Y/n saw one box sitting under the tree. She reached for it and grabbed it. 

Y/n grabbed the box and immediately pulled it open. There, inside the velvet box was a the same exact bell from in Y/n’s ‘dream’.

She froze and stared at her, her heart quickly started beating. 

“You gave hope, Y/n.” Y/n heard her grandmother. Y/n looked up and saw her standing of her. 

“You saved your family.” 

So...it was nothing to be worried about. Y/n slowly smiled and placed the bell in the box and closed it. 

He gave them another chance to free.

“So...I wasn’t dreaming..” Gavin must have saw the bell. Y/n looked up and saw Gavin. She slowly shook her head. “I guess not.” 

“Nines. Do you still have that wound from when you and Connor went looking for Alex?” Gavin asked. Nines looked up and slowly nodded.

“Yes...but it’s only a scar now.” 

“Forget that, atleast we’re all alive and the damn thing gave us another chance.” Hank said. Y/n had nodded in agreement. “He’s right…” 

“Well...atleast we know not to do next year…” Josh mumbled. Everyone all shared laughs.

 

But either way.

 

They were still alive.   
“Merry Christmas, Y/n.” Y/n felt Alice hug her neck. Y/n smiled and hugged the 9 year old.

“Everyone, come on. I want to take a photo with everyone.” Markus said. He was already messing with the camera Y/n had gotten him as a gift. It caused her to smile. “I see you’re using the camera, huh?” She chuckled.

Markus smiled and fixed the tripod. Everyone had got up and huddled close to each other. 

“I may have almost gotten my ass kicked by a bunch of cookies. But thank god, I am alive.” Hank said. Y/n laughed softly as she stood next to him for the photo.

“You’re the one who let them drag you off.” Y/n teased. Nines glanced at them then at Gavin.  
“Speaking of that, Reed was the one who held onto that Jack in the Box and got dragged away as well.” He called out. 

Everyone laughed from the actions that Gavin made. Even in serious situations, he still managed to make dumb situations. 

“I thought we were going to die. So, I took it to myself to make me be the first in the pack die. So there.” He quickly said. This only caused the laughing to ring out again. The flash from the camera flickered as the picture was took. Markus walked over to the camera and looked at the picture.

Everyone was either distracted by laughing or held the biggest smile on their face as they spoke to one another. It was an acceptable photo that Markus knew everyone would cherish. 

“I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat.” Called out Simon. Everyone had agreed and started to get their shoes on. Not actually caring that they were just go dine in in their PJ’s

“Come on, grandma.” Y/n called out as she slipped on her shoes. Her grandmother had already slipped on her coat with a smile.   
“I’m not that old, child. Jeesh.” She chuckled. Hank laughed softly. 

“What I’m saying.” He said. Y/n only rolled her eyes playfully. She felt Gavin wrap an arm around her neck and ruffle her hair. Y/n laughed and softly hit his arm. 

“Hey! Stop.” She laughed. Nines walked by and Y/n reached for him. “Nines! Help!” She laughed. Nines turned around and saw Y/n in the headlock. Nines flicked Gavin’s forehead. Gavin flinched and furrowed his eyebrow.

“What the hell..” He was caught off guard as Y/n escaped his grip with a grin. She stretched and stuck her tongue out at Gavin. Gavin only chuckled.

Alice rose her arms towards Gavin, he picked her up and opened the front door. 

“I’m gonna go warm the car up.” He called out. Hank gave him a muffled reply from in the kitchen.

“Y/n, are you driving with us?” Markus asked. Y/n nodded as she pulled up her hood. “Yeah.” 

“Come on, guys. I’m starving.” North called out from the car. Y/n chuckled and walked out from the house. 

Yep...it was a very special Christmas...she kind of had fun with her friends. 

 

Merry Christmas. 

And Happy Holidays.

 

\--Bonus Scene--

“Connor, what are you doing?!” Y/n shouted. Connor...somehow managed to get on the roof of the house.  
Connor peered down at her and smiled. 

“I was fixing the Christmas lights.” He said. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “It’s way too slippery up there, get down here, Connor. Plus. Hank said get inside for dinner. Everyone’s waiting on you.” 

Connor stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Y/n flinched. “Be careful!” 

“I am careful, Y--” Connor slipped and fell off the roof.

“Oh...my god. See--what did we learn? What the hell did we learn?” She fussed out. She heard Connor groaning as he stood up. Stumbling slightly. 

“I’m fine--I’m fine. I fell plenty of times.”

“....You’re crazy man...get in here.”


End file.
